


雪国往事

by Rodonia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Original Universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: 在东部大陆的北地，百草丰茂的甘喀罗迎来了夏季，游牧民源氏因追逐一只走丢的羔羊冲进了人们避之不及的森林——“黑雾”莫多加，在被群狼围攻之际，隐居于此的猎人救了他的命，猎人自称叫做半藏。与猎人的交谈中，源氏发现半藏与自己都来自已经覆灭的国家津罗。源氏很高兴结识了来自故国的人，殊不知这一场偶遇牵扯出了诸多他并不知晓的过去。一场足以被大陆所有人称为悲剧的事件将源氏、半藏与萨满安娜·艾玛莉紧密联系在一起，隐藏于雾霭中的往事，正在被揭开……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *文章为原创奇幻世界背景，相比原作有极大改动。
> 
> 部分名称对应音译表：  
甘喀罗-Yanklo  
莫多加-Modujya  
津罗-Tsu Ra

甘喀罗的住民们总会叮嘱他们的孩子及旅行者：不要靠近莫多加，无论你是一无所有还是无所不有，无论你是孤身一人还是兵戈成群。  
莫多加是甘喀罗草原的蛮人的说法，换成熟悉的语言，意思是“黑雾”。对这片草原上以放牧为生的子民来说，幽邃的莫多加森林，就是一片充满未知恐怖的黑色迷雾，盘踞在广袤的甘喀罗草原上。  
源氏听别人说过不少关于莫多加的传言，其中除了恶狼，不乏尸鬼、女妖、食人的巫婆和可怖的怪物，但这之中，只有恶狼被人所目睹。莫多加是甘喀罗草原狼最大的巢穴，它们总会在食物最匮乏的时节倾巢而出，狩猎落单的牲畜和牧人，它们有力的爪牙连猎人也要敬畏三分。  
可源氏还是进来了，想也不想就一头扎进了黑雾的怀抱，完全忘记了老人们的警告：不要靠近莫多加，尤其是在太阳即将下山的时候。  
源氏是为了追回走失的羊羔，才进入莫多加森林的。临近傍晚时，他将羊群赶回羊圈，清点时注意到少了一只羊羔，他沿着自己放牧的路线寻找，好不容易找到了躲在草中的羔羊，天空突然掠过一只猎隼，羊羔受到惊吓，出于本能，头也不回地逃进了莫多加。  
源氏是在一个铺满腐败树叶的狭小空地上找到羊羔的，瘦小的家伙瑟缩在空地中央的残桩旁，它用以躲避的树桩断裂处参差不齐，看起来像被撞断的一样——天知道会是什么。  
看到残桩，源氏才想起自己根本没有带防身的武器。森林外，黄昏已经降临，幽深的密林已经越来越暗了。源氏明白自己必须在最后一丝光线消失前离开这里，没人能活着走出过夜晚的莫多加，他得尽快离开。  
他慢慢靠近羔羊，安抚着瑟瑟发抖的小东西，直到抱起它时，源氏才发现羊羔的后脚受伤了，也许是在奔跑中被枯枝绊倒划出的口子，伤口因它的动作而开始渗血。  
源氏撕下一块布为羊羔包扎伤口，此时幽深的黑暗里传来一声令人战栗的嚎叫，伴随着这一声信号，狼嚎声开始不断出现，由近及远，此起彼伏。有狼已经嗅到了腥味，开始呼唤同伴了。  
换做他带着武器孤身一人，也许他还能击退它们，可他手无寸铁，怀中还抱着羔羊，他唯一能做到的只有逃命。  
光线以肉眼可见的速度消失，他曾经以为沙漏流光需要的时间是多么漫长，如今才觉得每一粒沙子的下坠都是如此至关重要。漆黑的森林变得越来越可怕，扭曲的、不知名的树木愈发阴森可怖，黑暗在追逐着他，同时追逐他的还有饥饿的群狼。他听得一清二楚：一开始，林中只有他自己的脚步声，鞋子踩在腐败植物铺成的松软小路上，发出“沙沙”的声音，间或踩断一根枯枝，发出刺耳的呻吟；接着他身旁的黑暗里想起喘息和爪子踩踏枯叶的声响，天空的光线逐渐微弱，爪子主人的双眼却逐渐明亮；然后是第二只，第三只，第四只……后来源氏已经无暇去计数了。现在看来，他根本不知道自己为了找寻这只羊羔而走到了森林的何处，他没有做记号，奔跑至今仍没有见到出口，他清楚自己还能跑多久，因为太阳很快就要完全消失了。  
源氏咬紧了牙齿，老人们曾说他做事欠缺考虑，他们是对的。牲畜就是牧人仅有的财富，但一只羊羔不值得他赤手空拳闯入莫多加，他将要为这次的莽撞行为付出代价。  
狼的声音越来越近，源氏觉得自己一回头就能碰到第一头狼的鼻尖。恐惧逐渐袭来，他的手脚开始不听使唤，他努力让自己冷静下来，但是他心里一清二楚，在双眼被黑暗遮蔽的那一刻，他和羊羔就会被这群嗜血的猛兽撕成碎片。  
这时黑暗里突然传来一声呼啸，在狼群的骚乱声中毫不起眼，但随着这声异响，其中一只狼发出哀嚎，停止追逐并倒了下去。  
恶狼均因这一变故而停下脚步，源氏察觉到了这一点，也跟着停下来回头看，周围目露凶光的双眼不再朝他靠近了，它们立在原地，朝同一个方向看去。  
源氏顺着狼群的目光看去，昏暗的光线里，他依稀看到一头白色的狼，可这头狼双眼却黯淡得十分异常。源氏再仔细地去看，终于看清了来客的轮廓——那不是一头白狼，而是头戴狼头的人。  
源氏一下就猜到了他是谁。  
不要靠近莫多加，没人能在晚上活着走出来——除了一个人。  
没人知道他叫什么，知道他的人只以“猎人”称呼他；没人知道他在莫多加生活了多久，常有误入莫多加的人在出来后说有个头戴白狼头的男人为他指路；人们说他的狼头帽来自莫多加的狼王，他杀死了这头大狼，斩下它的头颅，剥去它的皮毛；他偶尔会走出森林，将狩猎来的毛皮和肉交给往来的旅行商人，以换取必需品。  
源氏从来没有亲眼见过莫多加的猎人，和很多人一样，只将他当做尖耳朵的吟游诗人口中的故事角色，从没想过会亲眼见到他。  
光芒一点点消失了，源氏只能借由仅有的光线依稀看到猎人健硕的身形，猎人的面容被狼头遮盖，但他只是站在那儿一动不动，也能让人感受到摄人的气魄。  
狼发出不满的低吼，显露出了胆怯，接着，源氏听到声音远离了自己。狼群做出了让步。  
这就是莫多加的猎人，连恶狼也要敬他三分。  
待狼群完全消失在黑暗中，源氏才终于松了气。恐慌之后紧绷的身体突然放松，他才发觉自己双脚无力，差一点儿就跪倒在地上。羊羔也感到自己安全了，朝他软绵绵地叫起来，他抱了抱它，羊羔温暖的身体和毛茸茸的皮毛让他恢复了些许力量和理智。  
羊羔突然噤声，小心翼翼地缩在源氏怀里，他这才发现猎人已经来到他的面前。莫多加的猎人和源氏一般高，却有种难以描述的威严气势。尽管知道猎人是善意的一方，源氏还是不由自主地产生了胆怯。  
“天黑后很危险。”  
和源氏的想象差不多，猎人的声音低沉、沙哑、满布沧桑，具有故事中那些饱经风霜的孤独浪人的全部特质。  
“跟我来。”  
猎人说完便转身朝森林深处走去，源氏一时不知道如何是好。他可不想再回到森林里面了，此时此刻部族的人都已经回到各自家中，他的朋友见不到他帐篷的灯光，一定会担心他的去向，他得尽快回去。可他不知道自己在哪儿，而且就连猎人也不愿在夜晚的莫多加活动，可想而知夜晚的莫多加多得是难以应付的恐怖东西。  
不知从远方何处传来声怪异的尖啸，惊起一群渡鸦，嘈杂的叫声回荡在森林上空，源氏觉得自己的脊背有微弱的寒意袭来，他所能看到的东西越来越少了，黑暗中他隐约感到了令人不愉快的视线，于是抱紧了羊羔，快步跟上前方的猎人。  
黑夜完全降临在森林中，暗淡的星辰被茂密的枝叶遮盖，而皎洁的月光也并没有为森林带来多少光亮，源氏必须紧跟着猎人才能保证自己不会迷失方向。黑暗环境拉长了时间，源氏觉得他们已经走了很久，不明视线加重了他的不安，羊羔也敏锐地察觉到了周遭的异常，自始至终没有发出一声。  
他们走到一片山壁前，那儿有一处隐蔽的洞口，源氏跟着猎人钻进去，里面是一条小路，洞顶倾泻下来的月光是仅有的照明，借着月光，源氏看到墙壁和地面用颜料涂写了许多他看不懂的符文。他抬头看向猎人，但对方只一味地带着他向前走，并没有解释的意思。鉴于在他走进洞穴时，怪异的视线就消失了，源氏猜想这些符文也许是用来驱赶某些东西的。  
走出山洞的时候，源氏眯起了眼睛。在黑暗里行走许久，他一时难以适应明亮的月光。山洞后面是一处小小的谷地，也许还是莫多加唯一一块能够被月光照亮的地方。  
耕月的夜晚属于青月，青银色的光芒洒满山谷，令源氏看清了谷底的情况——整个小山谷被打理得井井有条，有一片菜地，前方小溪横贯而过。住处是由兽皮和木头搭成的帐篷，就在谷地避风挡雨的地方。  
猎人带着他走进帐篷，里面的一切都很简陋，但齐全且干净。猎人用火石将火盆点燃，火焰顿时驱散了源氏周身的寒意。  
源氏放下羊羔，坐在篝火前取暖，身下的毛皮和面前的火都让他感到舒适和安全，他摘下蒙住脸的头巾，长舒了一口气。背对他的猎人从救了他之后就再也没有说过一句话，此时正在处理今天的收获。  
“刚才……谢谢您救了我。”源氏用自己知道的最为礼貌的用词说道，“如果不是您的搭救，我现在已经死了。”  
猎人并没有用客套话回应他，而是朝他转过头。火光让源氏看到了猎人的眼睛，他曾经见到过这样的眼神，这锐利的眼神就像狼，但不是那些普通的草原狼，只有甘喀罗最强壮、最威猛的头狼才会有这样的眼神。  
但他并不是在审视猎物，只是单纯地观察着，黑色眼睛没有转动一下。源氏眨眨眼睛，回给猎人一个友好的笑容。这时猎人放下手中的事，倒了一碗清水，将水和肉干一并递给源氏，坐在了他的对面。  
源氏道了一声谢，捧着碗就喝起来，甘甜的水滋润了他的喉咙，他喝了大半，剩下的一些他倒在手里，喂给了羊羔。  
“明天早晨，我会带你出去。”  
在猎人这么说时，源氏抬头看了看他。现在猎人的面貌终于被他完全看到了，猎人有着棱角分明的五官，狭长的眼睛目光锐利，修理得当的胡子尽管已经发白，但细看面目，猎人大约只有三、四十岁而已。  
源氏点了点头表示感谢，他看向帐篷的小窗外，恰好远处传来一声听辨不出是何物的尖啸，余音回荡在林子里，在这寂静的夜晚听上去尤其毛骨悚然：“那是什么？”  
“死亡。”猎人简短而隐晦地回答道。  
源氏并不是很能理解猎人所描述的是什么，是旅者和老人所说的食尸鬼、女妖，还是他从来没听过的可怕生物，但他还是装作懂了的样子，拖长音应了一声。  
短暂的沉默降临在二人之间，只有火焰的噼啪声响个不停，而室外则更是一片死寂。源氏不再接话，撕下一块风干的肉来吃，他本该在黄昏时就能坐在帐篷里和朋友们一同分享丰盛的晚餐的，此时他早就饥肠辘辘了。  
猎人也撕下一块肉吃起来，他在吃东西时细嚼慢咽，和部族里那些大大咧咧的猎人完全不一样。  
源氏停下了进食，观察着对方与自己不同的跪坐姿势，踌躇片刻，他小心翼翼地提出了自己的疑问：“请问……您是津罗人吗？”  
猎人的动作停下了，他似乎并不希望听到关于自己身份的猜测，拿开送到嘴边的肉，警惕地看着源氏。  
“抱歉，我并没有别的意思。”注意到猎人的目光，源氏友好地解释道，“您的口音、姿态和我认识的一个人很像，她也是津罗人——其实我也是，不过从小在甘喀罗长大……”  
“没有什么津罗了。”  
低沉的话音打断了源氏，他抬头与猎人对视，但猎人回避了他的目光，低着头去吃自己的食物。  
猎人的反应回答了源氏的话，他嘴张了张，发觉自己不知道该如何回应，只能笑笑，神情里带着遗憾：“是啊，您说的对。再也没有什么津罗了。”  
羊羔累了，母亲不在身边，它就叫唤着朝源氏怀里蹭。正好源氏也不想再继续这个沉重的话题了，于是将羊羔抱起来，用尽可能轻柔的声音安抚着它，手抚顺它的皮毛，哄它入睡。  
不久后羊羔的头就垂下去进入了梦乡，他的前方响起窸窸窣窣的声音，猎人结束了晚餐，站起来了。  
“今晚你睡那里。”  
猎人指了指他身后的床，很显然那是猎人的床铺，铺垫的草是晒干了的蛇草，可以防止蚊虫，上面是一层厚厚的兽皮。  
源氏并不客套，道声谢就抱着羊羔躺下，这张床不及自己帐篷的那张舒适，但有一股蛇草的香气。猎人也转身摘下帽子，源氏看到他露出了一头白色的头发，草草剪短的头发在脑后扎了一个发髻。他卸下身上的猎人行头，躺在了源氏对面的毛皮堆上，翻身背对着源氏不再动了，雪白的头发被篝火染上一层薄红，一瞬间源氏觉得，这颜色就像是自己曾经见过的某种东西。  
但他放弃了动脑回想，他很累了，黄昏时的经历、食物、篝火和蛇草的味道都让他觉得困乏不已，他打了个大大的哈欠，搂着羊羔闭眼睡去。  
/  
他不讨厌火焰，但梦中的火焰总会令他心生恐惧。  
绯红的花片片凋零，它们烧着了，顷刻间灰飞烟灭，整棵树都燃烧起来，满树的烈焰，还有血，尖叫，哀嚎……  
“带他走！”  
风在呼啸，一切恐怖的声音里唯有这个声音清晰又熟悉。  
“让他们活下来，让他们活下来！”  
他听到这个声音在烈风里回荡着。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分名称对照表：  
阿珂岚-Aak'lam  
亚坎-Aarze'k  
挞汗-Dha-han

源氏自梦中醒来，火盆中的火早在后半夜就已经熄灭，此时只剩一盆焦黑的灰烬。梦中的一切是不是最后也变成了失去温度的、无火的灰烬？源氏问着自己，而自己给出了早年从别人那儿听来的回答：不，那儿连灰烬也没剩下。  
即使没有被可怕的火焰燃烧殆尽，源氏也回忆不出更多东西了。小时候的记忆就像天上一晃而过的云，你知道它存在过，却想不起来它的样子。回忆里有笑声，有花，他跑过一条长长的路，爬过一棵高大的树，但它们是什么样的？他想不起来。  
羊羔因为他的动作也醒来了，用舌头舔他的脸，痒痒的，湿漉漉的。他嘻嘻哈哈地起身，看到对面床铺空无一人。这是当然的，太阳早就升起，猎人出去狩猎了。  
源氏走出帐篷，没有茂密到吓人的树木的遮蔽，这片秘密居所在阳光下一览无余。与山洞外怪异的森林相比，这里的一切显得生机盎然，溪水与植物上凝结的露水都闪闪发光。帐篷旁边还晾晒着近几日的猎获，一些像是从外面换来的器皿也摆放在那里。源氏带着羊羔走到溪边洗脸，并捧起来喝了一点儿，甘甜的溪水滋润了他的喉咙，将梦中的灼烧感驱散开来。  
猎人还没回来，没有他，源氏走不出森林。于是他干脆抱着羊羔，悠哉地坐在干净的石头上晒太阳。晴朗的天空让人昏昏欲睡，就在源氏快要打盹的时候，猎人带着猎物回来了，他打量了一番盘腿坐在石头上的源氏，眼神像在说“你总算醒了”。源氏吐了吐舌头，从石头上跳下来，他知道自己该走了，再不回家，朋友们非急死不可。  
猎人也知道他明白了意思，一句话也没说，放下手里的猎物就朝居所的出口走去。  
尽管是晴朗的白天，外面的莫多加森林仍昏暗得让人发慌。草原上很少有大片的森林，生活在这儿的源氏没有见过其他像莫多加这般广袤的林地，却也知道它远比其他森林要可怕。曾有一位饱览山川的旅者对他部落的人说，有“巫师森林”称号的阿珂兰因为魔力聚集而透着几分阴森邪恶的气息，那是亚坎自由法师们的圣地，而“自由”在那儿还包括了通缉犯和黑魔法，普通人从不愿意靠近那里。可是哪怕数以百计的法师塔也无法企及莫多加的诡异。  
莫多加，草原上的黑雾，多少人有来无回，被黑雾吞噬、诅咒，变成孤魂野鬼、行尸走肉，猎人是怎么活下来的呢？他与多少津罗人一样，从悲伤之地逃亡而来，甘喀罗如此广袤，何处不是居所，他为什么选择生活在这里？  
盯着猎人威风的背影，源氏的脑袋忍不住蹦出一个又一个问题，但他知道自己得不到答案的，传说从不会轻易公开自己的秘密。  
此时两人已经远离猎人的居住地，走了一段时间了。沉默让二人脚下枯叶的沙沙声响彻四周。猎人在此时突然转头，打破了沉默：“你想说什么？”  
“我想知道关于津罗的事。”源氏诚恳地道出，他从昨晚知道猎人也来自津罗后就想打听了，可惜猎人似乎并不愿意谈论这件事。如源氏所料，此时猎人移开视线，重复做完的话：“没有什么津罗了。”  
“我知道，但我还是想要了解。”源氏十分坚持，“我并非对津罗毫无印象，只是太模糊了，津罗陷落那年我只有三岁……差不多什么都记不起来。”  
猎人闻言转头重新看了他一眼：“你和家人逃到草原来的？”  
“不，他们……都没能逃过一劫。”见猎人似乎愿意开口了，源氏急忙回答道，又因为问题的沉重而显得并没有那么积极，“是实花阿姨带着我逃到甘喀罗来——她就是我说的那个和您很像的人，是她抚养我长大，是我唯一的亲人。”  
前方没有障碍，周遭也没有异常，猎人却突然停下了脚步。源氏注意到了他的反应：“您认识实花阿姨吗？”  
“不认识。”猎人否认着，转变了话题，“你叫什么名字？”  
“源氏。”他简单地回答道，但这简单的两个字音让猎人沉默了，他从源氏的身上移开视线，不知看向何处，他侧着脸像在沉思，但狼头帽子和昏暗的光线让源氏看不清他的表情。  
“你知道这两个字怎么写吗？”猎人突然抬头问。  
源氏眨了眨眼，明白猎人是要他写出自己名字的津罗语写法，好在实花阿姨教过他一些津罗语，并且嘱咐他，自己的名字一定要会写。于是他在半空慢慢写下了两个字，他不确认猎人是否在这昏暗的环境里看清了他的笔画。  
但猎人确实看清了，他只是点点头，便回头接着前进。源氏犹豫了一下，思索到底应不应该询问猎人的名讳，片刻的思考后他觉得猎人不会告诉自己，便没有问。  
“你那个实花阿姨，”走在前方的猎人说道，“她现在也和你住在一起？”  
源氏欲拨开低矮枝丫的手在半空停滞了眨眼的时间，猎人的漫不经心的问话像在他心上捏了一把。他垂下眼帘，怀中的羊羔也感觉到了他低落的情绪，期期艾艾地叫了一声。  
“五年前生病去世了。”  
前方规律而沉稳的脚步因此也暂停了短暂的时间，接着沙沙声便重新响起。过了一会儿，猎人重新开口，语气稍微有了一丝人情味，像是在对源氏亲人的逝去表示遗憾：“她没有和你说过津罗吗？”  
“她比谁都不愿意对我提起津罗。”源氏快步跟上猎人，“虽然愿意教我津罗语，还让津罗来的浪人教我技艺，可是她从不让我向别人打听故乡的事，她总说：‘再也没有什么津罗了。’——就和您说的一样。  
“其他津罗来的人也一样，从不肯主动谈津罗的事。”源氏接着说，“他们也说着跟您、跟实花阿姨同样的话。津罗到底有什么不能谈论的？”  
“不是不能谈论，而是不愿谈论。”猎人纠正道，“那是一个悲剧。”  
“很多津罗逃亡出来的人都去亚坎了。他们说那儿没有风沙，有肥沃的土地和数不清的食物牲畜。四个月前，我们部落里，除我之外的最后一家津罗人也搬走了。”源氏低头看着自己前方的地面，“他们家的孩子是十年前出生的，一直以为他们家就是甘喀罗的牧民。”  
“很快也不会再有津罗人了。”猎人总结道，他们开始穿越一片低矮扭曲的树林，猎人拨开前方一层层如干缩的死人手一般的树枝，语气十分漠然，仿佛谈论着与自己及毫不相关的事，“他们做的很对，关于津罗的一切，还是忘记了最好。”  
“为什么？”源氏快步赶超猎人，不顾树枝在撕扯他的头巾和衣摆，羊羔惊恐地叫着他也不管，有一根树枝就在他脖子前面，好像一瞬间就能狠狠掐住他的脖子似的。源氏赶上猎人，挡住猎人的去路，直视他的双眼，目光坚定又固执。  
猎人黑色的眼睛盯着他，用锐利的目光审视他。  
“津罗很美。”猎人突然说。  
“啊？”  
猎人突然转变了话题，让源氏愣了一下，他惊奇地发现猎人的双眼变得不再那么冷漠和傲慢了，甚至在说出津罗时，表情也变柔和了。猎人迈起开步子，源氏侧身让出道路，他注视猎人慢慢地前进，仿佛走过一条漫长、美丽的石子小路，连声音也因两旁的美景而低下去。  
“津罗最出名的就是樱花。”猎人微微抬头，声音中有一丝怀念和陶醉，源氏想也许此时在猎人的眼中，他所注视着的并非摄人的枯骨般的树枝，而是灿烂的樱花，“每年自花归月到霜落月，樱花会开遍津罗的每一寸土地，自北端的羽留宇山，到最南端的江岬，会开满樱花，直到第一次白霜落下，才会凋谢，等到来年花归月，又会重新开放。”  
猎人拨开最后一层枯枝，前方没有阻挡他们前进的东西了，缠藤和盘踞的树根形成了一条小径，通向森林外面，纠缠不休的枝干在小路尽头组成门洞的模样，连天碧草与高远晴空就在眼前。一阵风吹进来，鼻腔就被青草的气息填满。有人在放牧时用挞汗语唱起牧歌，从很远的地方穿到这里。也许是被突然涌入视线的光亮晃花了眼，源氏恍惚了那么一眨眼的时间，他觉得记忆深处本该也有大风与歌谣，可那太遥远了，他想不起来。  
“津罗的樱花是库洛诺阿对津罗的回赠。”猎人轻声地说着，话音像那些路过部落高歌一曲的尖耳朵吟游诗人那样悦耳，但更为低沉，“花期很短的樱花，能在津罗盛开八个月的时间。风吹过时，它们飘落的花瓣像大雪一样。其余的日子，津罗则被大雪覆盖，所以他们也将津罗称为‘雪国’。”  
“那样的景象啊，”源氏侧头看向猎人，猎人的双眼正眺望远方，那是很远很远、跨越了二十多年时间的地方，“看过一眼就会再也不愿离开。”  
说完，猎人回过头来看着源氏，双眼重新恢复了刚才漠不关心的模样，但眉头却紧紧地皱在一起。  
“他们眼睁睁地看着这样的景象付之一炬。”  
猎人加重了语气。  
“你认为他们还想回忆起这件事吗？”  
源氏无法回答。  
“……对不起。”他只能低头道歉。他突然就明白了那些津罗人为什么不愿意谈论往事，选择遗忘，是他们抚平失去家乡的痛苦的唯一方式。  
源氏用力吸入一口气，又将它呼出去，垂在身体两侧的双手手指一根根伸直，又一根根蜷起，指甲陷进手心的肉里。  
“可我还是想知道关于津罗的所有事。”他仍然十分固执地说，“那是我的家乡。我的父亲和母亲，为了让我活下去牺牲了自己，我不能忘掉他们生活的故乡，就算再让人难过，我也要记住。”  
他看到猎人的眉头皱了一下，在这一瞬间，猎人黑色的眼睛里闪过了对他来说难以理解的情感，他想，那也许是不满或者哀悯吧。  
“好吧。”猎人叹了一口气，答应了他的请求。  
源氏立刻感激地笑起来，他觉得鼻子有点儿酸，但他忍住了：“谢谢您！我……我明天会再来拜访您的！”  
“不。”猎人拒绝了他，“你做的标记只会让你迷路。”  
牧人身体一僵，迅速地将右手背在身后，装作毫不知情的样子丢掉手里握着的锋利石头，无辜地瞧着猎人。对方将他的小动作全部看在眼里，但除了看一眼地面外什么也没说。  
“后天中午过后，”猎人说，“帐篷的影子三步长的时候，来这里。”  
源氏点点头答应下来，接着他与猎人道别，转身就要离开，猎人的下一句话又让他回过头来。  
“半藏，”猎人轻声说，“我的名字是半藏。”  
源氏心里回味着这个名字，他觉得这个名字似曾相识，接着回忆浮现脑海，他便笑了。  
“了不起的名字啊！”他用蹩脚的津罗语称赞道，“半藏可是津罗传说里，从邪神手里保卫了津罗的大英雄呢！”  
“你也一样，”猎人回答，“源氏是与半藏一同保卫津罗的英雄。”  
源氏听后，灰棕色的眼睛朝猎人眨了眨，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己似乎看到猎人的嘴角挂着笑容。  
“是啊，”他笑着回应，“真巧。”  
/  
“从今天起，你就叫源氏了！”  
他为想到这个名字而自豪，像国王一样大声宣布道。  
“源氏可是传说里，和半藏一同保卫了津罗的大英雄！”  
风在此刻吹起，花瓣纷纷飘落，像雪一样。  
那真是——世界上最美的景象。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译名对照  
库伦-Challun  
弥缇斯-Medulress  
亚坎-Aarze'k  
洛伦-Lo'ruin  
洛拂司-Lo'futh  
夷良-I-rya  
伊雷夏-Irish  
白地/哈拉图尔-Frozen field  
苍砂原/卢赞-Luzuan  
眠厄洋-Me’jya  
库洛林-Khu’loreen  
叆陆-Ai Lu  
濯缇-Zodih  
忒雅-Dyea  
铠兰·提里奥-Charan-Tahtioll  
妲那沙-Dinha’su  
黑衣者（塔）-The One With Black（Taill）  
奈热伽-Nar’rhk  
糯耳精灵-Noerl-Al

“你又要去猎人那儿？”  
源氏脚步一个急停，侧头看过去，和他住得最近的姑娘宋哈娜正坐在地上晒太阳，她黑色的辫子搭在右肩，圆圆的黑眼睛没有看着他。她将手里的沙包丢起来，在沙包腾空的那一瞬间，迅速抓起身前摆放的石子，再反手接住落下的沙包，反复好几次，“实花婶婶明明以前嘱咐过我们，不让你打听津罗的事的。”  
“只是和同乡叙叙旧。”源氏辩解道。  
哈娜手上的游戏没有停止，只有脸转向他，双眼从容不迫地打量了他一番，看到他背着的小行囊时撇了撇嘴，圆圆的脸颊看上去更鼓了，显然她并不相信他的话：“部落可还有好多事要忙呢，羊怎么办？”  
“西提会帮我照顾羊的，别和别人说。”源氏朝她眨眨眼睛，俏皮地笑了，“节日之前我就去这一次，之后就回来帮忙。”  
“说到节日，到时候你会邀请他吗？”哈娜一把抓住所有的小石子和沙包，抬头冲他问道，黑眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“当然会，我这次就问问他。”源氏点点头，“不过我不太确定他会不会答应，他看起来不是很喜欢到外面来……”  
但是黑发的小姑娘忽视了他后面的那句话，一下子从地上爬起来，脸上总算有了符合年龄的兴奋表情：“真的？酷！到时候我一定要请他教我几招！”  
“饶了那些男孩子吧，宋哈娜大人。”源氏对于哈娜的期待露出哭笑不得的表情，“部落里已经没几个男孩子打得过你了。”  
“不是还有你嘛。”姑娘倔强地鼓起腮帮，“没打过你就不算，还有那些半龙人。”  
“好吧好吧，说不定他会愿意教你的——你那句‘酷’是什么意思？”  
听到源氏的话，哈娜举手欢呼，听到他的下一句则放下手来：“从上个月来的那群西方商人那儿听来的，他们遇到有趣的事就会说这么一句。”  
“你倒是学得快。”源氏拍了拍哈娜的头，“时候不早了，我走啦。”  
“代我向猎人大人问好！”  
“知道啦！”  
源氏摆了摆手，向着莫多加快步前进。  
从林中相遇到现在，源氏和半藏悄悄会面有半个月了，青月由盈至亏，草原也一天天暖和起来，再有五天的时间，夜弭月就会到来，白天会越来越长了。  
吹着草海上的微风，源氏一路小跑来到约定的地点，他从不担心半藏爽约。即使住在阴暗的莫多加，猎人仍然对时间的把握精确到不可思议。源氏每次站在约定的树下默数不到十下，就会在树的阴影下看到猎人威风凛凛的身影。  
他们的会面总是由半藏带领他进入森林的，源氏花了半个月的时间明白了半藏所说的“标记会让自己迷路”是什么意思。从太阳的方向和周围的景色判断，源氏知道自己每次进入森林的位置都是一样的，可是每一次的路却又截然不同。有时他看到初次做的标记出现在右手边的树干上，有时一个也找不到——也难怪总有人有来无回，这片邪恶的森林就像一群长了脚的怪物，不断地变换着位置，引导无知的人迷失方向。目前为止，源氏还没有发现森林变动的规律，也许像半藏这样在森林中生活很久的人才能明白吧。  
尽管二十一年是那么漫长的时间，猎人却对津罗的一切记忆犹新，他只有在向源氏讲起津罗时才会变得比较健谈，这种时候，都是半藏在讲，而源氏在吃原本是带来给猎人的食物。其余大部分时间，半藏沉默得就像个影子。源氏心想，也就是他这样寡言的人可以独自忍受二十一年的寂寞，换了源氏，大概已经疯到和自己的影子讲话了。  
半藏今天告诉源氏的，是津罗那些盛大的节日。他的故事里，有必不可少的绚烂樱花，有锦衣云鬓、肌肤如雪的美人，有咿咿呀呀的艺人，有弹出孤单而回味悠长的调子的三味，有海边的高歌，还有点燃了夜空的花火。  
“花火。”源氏重复了一遍半藏说的这个词，“那是什么？”  
“一种……用火药制成的东西，”半藏挑拣着词汇向他解释，“不会很危险，点燃以后，会飞到天空，像花一样绽开，有很多的颜色，非常漂亮。”  
“五颜六色，花一样……”源氏皱着眉努力回想，脑海深处幼时的记忆中，似乎有类似的东西，“是不是像魔法一样的？”  
半藏点点头，源氏的眼睛亮了：“那我知道了！好几年前的篝火节上，他们请来一个会戏法的流浪法师。结果他的魔法烟花吓到了牛羊，好几只跳出羊圈，大家费了好大功夫才把它们捉回去，那个法师被领头的公羊追得爬到帐篷上，下也下不来。”  
回想起那个时刻，源氏幸灾乐祸地笑起来，眯起的双眼依稀瞥见一只手伸向自己，他抬起未退却笑容的脸看过去，意外地捕捉到了半藏眼中难以形容的温柔情绪。刚要开口询问缘由，源氏的脸颊就感觉到了猎人粗糙的手指，拇指指腹温柔滴、慢慢地擦过他的嘴角，抹去上面沾着的食物碎屑。  
眼前与意识模糊了很短的时间，恍惚间手指的触感与目光都有一种熟悉感，源氏突然觉得有阳光照在自己身上，耳边传来沙沙的声音，像是风吹过繁茂的树、摇晃花朵的声音……  
等他回过神来，半藏的手已经收回去了，只有眼神中残存的目光让源氏明白刚才的一切都不是错觉。  
“谢谢。”他用力抹了几下嘴唇，擦掉剩余的食物残渣，好让自己看起来没有那么尴尬，虽然已经没什么东西可以让他抹掉了。  
他用拇指反复擦着嘴角，抬眼去看半藏，对方什么也没说，只是注视着他，黑色的眼睛里读不出任何意思，却让源氏看着心里莫名一慌，为了尽快忘掉这种感觉，他换了话题：“说起来……六天后就是今年的篝火节了，部落里会举办庆典，到时候会有很多各地来的人，你来吗？”  
半藏久久没有回应，他低下头，皱着眉权衡着什么似的，表现出犹豫不决的暧昧态度。  
“如果不方便的话，也没有关系……”  
“我会去的。”就在源氏开口时，半藏做出了决定。  
“太好了！”源氏差点儿跳起来，“我的朋友们都想见见您，特别是哈娜，自从知道您救了我之后，她就一直吵着想跟我一起来。”源氏笑逐颜开，“庆典会很有意思的，商人们会来这儿，吟游诗人也会有，如果运气好，说不定还会遇到去亚坎的弥缇斯艺人，还会有很多好吃的，酒也会有很多。”  
说起部落的庆典，源氏就停不下来，他滔滔不绝地开始说起以往庆典里的趣事和见闻，等他停下来时，带来的食物已经差不多吃光了，虽然一直在说话，但半藏还是吃了大部分，以他的吃相完全看不出他比源氏的食量多得多。外面也已经是夜凉如水，这是个月光黯淡的晚上，群星闪耀，却也让森林更加黑暗。  
源氏看着外面的天色站起身来：“时间不早了，我……”  
“今晚留下。”  
正要拾起包袱的手一僵，源氏抬起头，显得有些惊讶，转念一想夜晚的莫多加危险至极，而且无论住下还是自己出去，都是要拜托半藏的麻烦事，何况送他出森林回来的路上也是很危险的。  
像是配合着半藏的话跟源氏的想法似的，夜风送来一声夜枭的尖啸，让源氏想起有次半藏在黄昏送他出去时遇到的一头鹿的骨骸，在他所知道的生物里，没有哪个会吸光猎物的体液和油脂，让它一夜之间变成一具干尸。  
“那就只好打扰您了。”源氏乖乖坐回原位。  
他们又聊了一会儿，源氏就躺下了，半藏还没睡，他恢复了平时的沉默，坐在篝火前喝着剩余的酒。  
面对着火光源氏难以入睡，于是他翻身背对篝火和半藏。篝火被添了一些干柴，火更旺了。即使快到夜弭月，甘喀罗草原的夜晚还是很冷的。火烤得源氏背上暖融融地，渐渐地，源氏闭上了眼睛。  
周遭的突然变化让源氏重新清醒。他感觉到自己床铺的边缘微微下陷，发出沙沙的声音，来自他人的接近驱散了源氏的睡意。他知道靠近的人是半藏，因此他才更为惊讶和慌张，紧闭着眼，装作已经睡着的样子。  
半藏在他的床铺边坐了很久，久到源氏几乎快要习惯了他的陪伴。篝火噼啪噼啪地响着，让源氏再一次陷入沉睡边缘，接着脸侧的细微感受让他再次醒来，这一瞬间的触碰太过轻微，只要睡意再多一些，他也许就会忽略掉这个感觉了。  
在这之后很快地，源氏感觉到半藏离开了他身旁，接着窸窣声从帐篷的另一头传来，沙沙声后只剩篝火在低语，半藏终于也睡下了。  
源氏小心翼翼地呼出一口气，却发现这并不能平复自己的心情，他感到一丝晕眩，甚至难以呼吸，因为体内的血液全都涌上脸颊。他不动声色、缓慢地移动着手臂，将手掌放在自己胸口心脏的位置。  
那里跳个不停，像只发疯的兔子。  
/  
庆典的日子很快来临，当天午后，源氏依旧来到森林边缘与半藏会面，只不过这次换源氏带路了。  
和往常一样，源氏数到九时，猎人的身影出现在了阴影中。看着他向自己走来，源氏打了声招呼，接着发现他和平时有些不同。  
虽然离群索居，但半藏一向都保持着整洁，衣装一丝不苟，看不出长期在荒无人烟的森林中居住的样子。今天他的样子尤为干净，身上的皮甲被特地擦拭过，背着的弓也更为锃亮，像是要踏上阿罗那围猎的猎手们，还有他身上蛇草冰冷的香气……  
源氏一愣，这才发现半藏径直走到了他面前，他下意识地想退后一步与过于靠近的半藏拉开距离，但猎人已经握住了他头侧挂着的蓝色珠串。  
“……怎么了？”  
半藏的脸近在咫尺，近得源氏能一根根数他的胡须，压迫感扑面而来，源氏忐忑不安地问道。  
“没有见过。”  
半藏像是自言自语似的回答道，他盯着手里蓝色的珠子，翻来覆去地端详着。源氏有些不好意思，轻轻地拨开他的手：“节日、节日嘛……”虽然通常只有女孩子才会盛装打扮。后面的话他没好意思说出来。  
“反正，您不也是好好打理了一番。”  
半藏点点头，觉得没什么不妥。  
“这些装饰很适合你。”  
源氏不好意思地笑了：“时间不早了，我们走吧。”  
源氏所生活的部落，在广袤的甘喀罗上只能算很小的一个，但无论多么小的部落，到了篝火节这几天都会热闹非凡。在夜弭月的第一天，远猎的猎人们会带着猎物归来，这一天开始，寒冷自东洛伦北地逐渐消退，每个甘喀罗人都会为这温暖的时节感到高兴，食物会更充足的，商道也会有很多的商人开始往来停留，这些来自亚坎、库伦与苍砂原诸城邦的商人与旅者在篝火节这天必然会驻留在离他们最近的部落，因为商人对依赖以物易物的甘喀罗人来说非常重要，篝火节的意义之一，就是为了欢迎商人们的到来。  
源氏向半藏介绍到这部分时，他们刚拜见过长老，此时他正领着猎人在部落里转悠，将他的朋友一个个介绍给半藏认识。  
部落由于众多客人的到来而尤为繁忙，和其他女性一起坐在户外缝兽皮的哈娜一眼就发现了远处的源氏，挥了挥手，放下手里的活就跑了过来。  
“你真的把猎人请来了！”她兴奋得双眼放光，但还是尽力克制自己，向半藏行了个牧民之礼，而半藏也用草原的礼节回应。  
“她是我的朋友，宋哈娜。”源氏介绍道，“哈娜，这是莫多加的猎人，半藏先生。”  
“我听说过很多关于您的故事！”哈娜像只兔子似的双脚一蹦一跳，“您能来参加庆典太好了，请务必多在这儿住一阵子！”  
“谢谢，我会考虑的。”  
“太好了，不介意的话我可以陪你们一起……”  
“哈娜！”身后忙活的女性中有个十分健壮的，她站起来，朝这边喊叫道，“别偷懒，快来帮忙！”  
姑娘的表情立刻垮了下去，她不服气地撇撇嘴，做了个鬼脸，生无可恋地冲女性喊道：“来啦！”  
源氏看着她的表情笑了：“阿兰婆婆好像不想放你走。”  
“没办法，还是你们玩去吧。”哈娜撅着嘴巴，“这张兽皮明天就要完成，她们正缺人手，如果一会儿我完成了自己的那部分，再来找你们吧。”  
“要不要我帮忙？”  
“还是别了，你难道忘了上次的教训？”哈娜说着转向半藏，一脸坏笑，用源氏听得一清二楚的声音对半藏说，“他上次帮忙时把挂毯弄得一团糟，阿兰婆婆气得追着他打，绕部落跑了好几圈呢！”  
“你这臭丫头——”  
源氏作势要上前敲哈娜的脑袋，小姑娘敏捷地跳开来，一边做鬼脸一边跑走了。源氏会给她一个鬼脸，转身向辩解之前自己帮忙的成果并没有小姑娘口中说的那么糟糕，但半藏先开口了：“她是夷良人？”  
“嗯，不过也是在甘喀罗长大的。”源氏很高兴他转移了话题，于是带着他继续走，“她的父母是夷良商人，他们的商队被半龙人袭击，游侠们赶到时只剩下她一个活着的人，就把她带来了我们部落，由阿兰婆婆抚养。每年总有商队会被袭击，总有一两个孩子被送到某个部落抚养，所以其实，甘喀罗的子民也来自四海八方。”  
源氏回过头来，朝半藏笑了笑，无论曾经来自何方，现在他们都属于草原。  
“对了，半藏先生的父母是什么样的？”  
他说完这句话就后悔了，二十一年前的灾难是那样令人无法忘怀的痛苦，他们都在这场悲剧中变得孤苦无依，他提这个干什么呢？  
他停下脚步，低着头，忐忑不安地瞄着半藏，猎人的脸上没有表情变化，甚至双眼中也看不到任何变化，他不知道对方是不是在生气，只得一言不发。  
但半藏并没有生气，半晌过后，他语气淡然地开口了：“都是很普通的人，没什么特别的地方。”  
“这样啊……”源氏窘迫地搓揉着自己的手指，他不想再看半藏的眼睛，转过身去寻求打破僵局的方法。  
方法没有找到，半藏再次帮了他的忙，转移了话题。  
“半龙人总是袭击商队吗？”  
“不只是……商队，还有牧民的部落。”源氏转头回答道，在看到半藏眼睛的一瞬间又移开了视线，“它们倾巢而出。夜弭月以后，白地边缘的雪会消融，半龙人就想方设法穿过龙脊。每年这个时候，猎手们都会回来，这是有原因的。”  
“需要我帮忙的话可以告诉我。”  
半藏沉稳的声音令人安心，源氏没那么窘迫了，他转过头来，注视着半藏的眼睛笑了：“谢谢。”  
不远处传来一声吆喝，源氏的眼睛亮了，他朝那个方向看过去，人又变得兴奋起来：“半藏先生，是商队。”  
说着，牧民便脚步轻快地跑了过去。商人们聚集在部落一片空地上，这儿停放着来自各个国家和城邦的车马，商人们已经支起摊子，形成了一个小小的集市。部落的人们拿着皮毛、食物和自家的牲畜来交换商品，商人们总是乐于用一些货物来交换补给和有赚头的特色物品的。来自库伦的矮人兜售着珠宝和武器，衣着华丽的高鼻梁商人来自弥缇斯，他们在售卖轻纱和香料，巧舌的亚坎商人则在贩卖器皿和布匹，而流浪到此地的兽人在出售一些玩具和神秘的玩意儿。  
“这儿经常能看到一些稀奇古怪的东西，”源氏扫了一眼兽人摊子上那些内容物诡异的瓶子说，“有次一个商人来这儿卖亚坎来的水果，他用魔法把它们都冻起来了，运到这儿来时都新鲜得不可思议，现在不少商人这么干，效果好得不行。”  
源氏转身看向半藏，这才发现猎人从刚才就没听到他的话。半藏早已停下，站在一个库伦商人的摊子前，手里拿着一枚吊坠。大嗓门的矮人有一把红色的大胡子，正向他滔滔不绝地吹捧这枚吊坠的做工。  
源氏凑上前看，躺在半藏手心里的是一枚蓝色的石头吊坠，石头被打磨成球形，光滑透亮。他再偷偷瞄了一眼半藏的表情，此时猎人正专注地看着这枚吊坠。  
“原来您喜欢蓝玉啊？”难怪会特别在意他的蓝玉珠串。源氏转向矮人，“这个怎么卖？”  
矮人动了动自己的大鼻子，大声地报出价格：“五块羊奶干酪。”  
“太贵了，两个半。”源氏讨价还价。  
“五块，谢绝还价。”矮人哼声道，“这可是库林·贡的奥金矿坑出产的蓝玉，成色绝对是顶级的。”  
“就算是顶级的，蓝玉也不值这个价，”源氏坚持着，“两个半。”  
“没门！四个，这是我的底线了，两个半想也不要想！”矮人挥动他又短又粗的大手，不肯退让。  
“我不会为一个蓝玉吊坠花掉五块干酪。”  
“那你去亚坎人那儿看看吧！也许他们那儿的次品可以拿这个价买到。”  
“好吧，好吧，四个。你们矮人可真够固执的……”源氏抱怨道，听到这话的矮人笑了：“这叫稳当，小子。我们或许个子矮，但脚可扎得稳当着呢！”  
源氏吐了吐舌头，转向半藏：“您在这儿等一等，我回去一趟。”  
说着他就要往自己住的帐篷跑，但半藏拉住了他的手臂，另一只手伸向腰间的小袋子，从中掏出一块半透明的灰色石块，虽然它有着浑然天成的规则棱角，可相比这儿售卖的珠宝，实在太不起眼了。  
“我没有干酪，这个能换吗？”  
矮人没有斥责他胡闹，而是眯起眼睛，郑重地接过去，对着太阳反复查看：“成色不错的灰魔晶原石，不过太小了，顶多卖给炼金的当材料使，倒是能抵这吊坠的钱，成交。”  
买卖敲定后矮人就不再理会两人了，转身戴上透镜仔细查看自己刚刚到手的原石。源氏看了看矮人，又看了看半藏，明白其实半藏的那颗原石绝对比这个吊坠要值钱，也超过了五块干酪的价值，正要开口告诉他，他就转了过来，面对源氏，把吊坠戴在了牧民的脖子上。  
源氏的嘴还张着，话语却再也没说出来，他僵硬地转动脖子，看到库伦商人不知何时停下了手头的事，用意味深长的眼神看着他俩。  
显然半藏并不在意这道目光，也没有在意源氏僵硬的表情和动作，在给他戴上吊坠后，欣赏似的托起这枚在源氏胸口摆荡的吊坠，嘴角甚至可以窥见一丝笑意。  
“果然蓝玉和你很相配。”  
源氏抬起眼睛，视线正好与半藏相撞，温柔的目光自狼头帽下的双眼中倾泻出来，那是猎人在讲起津罗时才会流露出的目光，源氏立刻慌手慌脚地调转身体背对半藏，拉起本来放下的头巾。  
他决定今天剩下的时间都这样蒙着脸。  
接下来好一阵子，源氏都没找半藏搭话，半藏也没有主动开口的意思，两人一前一后、不紧不慢地散步。最后是源氏想起自己一句话不说就接受了别人的礼物，于是停下脚步，转身向猎人道了声谢，说话时他庆幸自己蒙着脸，不然半藏会看到他红着脸，源氏对此时的自己十分不满，感觉就像个扭捏的小姑娘。  
“抱歉，刚才让你难堪了。”猎人则这么对他说，“我只是觉得很适合你。”  
源氏脸又红了，他知道此时他只用说一句客套话回应就好，可他说不出来，生怕一开口自己就成了结巴，暴露自己慌张的情绪，于是他僵硬地和半藏面对面站着，谁也没有再出一声。  
打破沉默的是天空传来的一声戾叫，源氏闻声抬头，清澈如洗的高空有只猎鹰正盘旋下落。胸中狂跳的心脏让源氏眼花，他花了半天功夫才明白那是什么，顿时忘记了当前的尴尬，笑了起来。  
“来了！”  
他摘下头巾，笑着对半藏说。  
“什么？”猎人并不明白他在说什么，他困惑的表情让源氏笑容更甚：“她是我最后一个要为您介绍的人。”  
“她是谁？”半藏走到源氏身旁，和他一同注视着这只猎鹰，目光随着猎鹰的飞行而移动。  
“我的救命恩人，也是仅剩的亲人。”源氏柔声说，“当年，是她救了实花阿姨和只有三岁的我，一路保护着我们，直到我们在甘喀罗落脚。那之后每一年的篝火节，她都会回来看我们。”  
日光将鹰的影子打在地上，它一圈圈盘旋而下，接着突然飞远，在半空绕了大半圈，最后拍打着翅膀朝向二人降落。  
在落下的一瞬间，棕色斑点的猎鹰化作一团黑雾，又在一瞬间凝结成人的模样，一名麦色肌肤的白头妇人站在了二人面前。她穿着一身蓝色长袍，点缀羽毛的木杖背在她的身后，她看上去很精神，站得直直地，脸上挂着和蔼的微笑，右眼被眼罩遮住，深邃的左眼下方刺着一块小小的刺青纹章——只要是了解苍砂原的人都会知道，来人是库洛林的萨满。  
“安娜阿姨！”源氏上前拥抱她，萨满也笑着将他揽入怀中，“好久不见了，一切都还好吗？”  
“好得很，小麻雀。”安娜拍了拍他的背。  
“我看出来了，您变年轻了，脸上皱纹都没了。”  
“哈！是吗？”萨满松开他，眯眼笑了，眼角的岁月痕迹清晰可见，但并不能破坏她的优雅，可想而知她年轻时曾是个美丽的女人，“你们一个两个地，嘴都这么甜。”  
源氏顽皮地眨了眨眼：“法芮尔呢，她怎么样了？”  
“上次寄信来时，她说她在伊雷夏过得很好，不过那是三个月前了。你知道的，拜眠厄洋那块讨厌的反魔法区所赐，普通信件漂洋过海少说也要两个月时间。”萨满像个孩子似的抱怨道，“你呢，小麻雀？你看起来也挺好的。”  
“好的不得了。”源氏笑着回答。这时，萨满才将视线转向半藏，老人明亮的左眼闪过一丝难以理解的疑惑，但源氏没注意到。  
“安娜阿姨，这位是莫多加的猎人，半藏先生，”源氏向萨满介绍道，半藏上前一步，向她郑重地行了礼，并在源氏开口介绍她前主动说话了：“库洛林的猎鹰，库洛诺阿的祭祀，沙之萨满，安娜·艾玛莉大人，见到您荣幸之至。”  
“真没想到有人会认得我。”安娜的语气似乎有些谨慎，这点源氏注意到了，他还发现安娜在上下打量半藏，不知想些什么，过了一会儿，才又有了笑容。  
“每个津罗人都认识您，大人，每个津罗人都不会忘记您的名字。”  
萨满谦逊地笑了：“不过是一些应当做的事罢了。当年因为祖拉姆与库洛诺阿的誓约，才让卢赞有了永不枯竭的河流与生机，我们库洛林不过是完成当年主人未尽的回报罢了。和那些伟大的英雄相比，我做得太少了。我也听说过你，‘黑雾’莫多加的猎人，没想到你会是津罗人……你们是怎么认识的？”  
“他救了我的命。”源氏笑着抬起头来，与猎人对视着，“我在莫多加迷路了，被狼群袭击，是他救了我。”  
“那我应当感谢你，莫多加的猎人，请接收我的谢意。”安娜向半藏致意。  
“这是我应该做的。”半藏也如此回答着，弯腰回应安娜的致意。  
当两人抬起头时，正巧目光相撞，在这一瞬间，二人似乎都明白了对方双眼中的意思。而这些源氏则没有注意到。  
“哈娜呢？”安娜转向源氏，笑着问道。  
“在帮阿兰婆婆缝兽皮呢。”  
安娜笑了：“想必她已经不耐烦了吧？是时候去拯救我们的小哈娜了。你带着你的客人去玩吧，我自己去找她。”  
“已经逛得差不多了，我们和您一起去吧。”源氏生怕和半藏继续单独待下去还会发生别的尴尬的事，于是积极地上前让安娜挽住自己的手臂。  
“这样不好吧。”安娜看向半藏，“你的意思呢，莫多加的猎人？是和我的小麻雀在外面散步，还是陪我这个老太婆聊天？”  
“我很乐意陪伴您。”  
半藏低下头说。  
/  
临近黄昏时，商人们收市了，繁忙的牧民们也停下手中的工作。牛羊入圈，飞鸟回巢，人们围坐在篝火前休息，等待排成战士相位的十三颗星与金月一同亮起。  
篝火前的人们分成了好几个小群体，大部分都与自己的同伴在一起，用故乡的语言交流着，少部分则用通用语和其他人交谈。  
女人们围着吟游诗人谈笑风生，他是个叆陆精灵，有一头乌黑长发、一张漂亮的脸蛋、一副好嗓子和一张抹了蜜的嘴，他抱着刻有红色山茶花的诗琴，在讲述着趣闻和故事间不时拨弄两下来烘托气氛，逗得姑娘们嘻嘻哈哈。这引来不少男性的嫉妒，他们只好让自己尽量不去管这些，埋头喝酒和谈论政治。  
对甘喀罗人来说，政治是比大海还要遥远的东西，即使知道大海的湛蓝与波浪滔天，也无法明白到底是什么样的。源氏和部族的其他人一样，对政治不感兴趣，他只是一边和朋友客人们玩闹谈天，一边有一搭没一搭地听着外来商人们的谈话。  
商人们在谈论亚坎，谈论亚坎人和精灵的紧张关系，关于这一话题，在东洛伦可有得聊了，他们甚至将事情追溯到了二十一年前的濯缇血案，这时其中一个人开口了，他在这之前一直作为旁听，在聆听其他人的高谈阔论。他有着棕黄的发色，像苍砂原的沙子一样，他面部轮廓深邃，鼻子又大又高，眼睛是绿色的，一看就知道不是东陆的人：“请问，濯缇血案是怎么回事？”  
这一群商人的谈话因他而停止，大家都看着他一副不可置信的样子，接着其中一名健壮的商人笑了，那是一种带些嘲笑意味的表情，仿佛预见了接下来的戏码似的：“那不如问一问知道这件事的人吧——喂，那边的精灵朋友！”  
正在与姑娘们调笑的精灵转过头来，友好地笑了笑。  
“说说当年濯缇发生的事吧！这位远道而来的外乡人对这件事很好奇。”  
“这太无礼了！你当着精灵的面提这件事是找死吗？”人群中有个声音说。  
“没关系，我并不介意。”精灵礼貌地回答，“请问是哪位大人想知道那时的故事？”  
棕黄头发的商人站了起来，向精灵行了一个没有人见过的礼。  
“恕我冒昧，尊敬的诗人。”这个商人说东陆的通用语时带着浓浓的西陆腔调，“我来自铠兰·提里奥，忒雅的糯耳精灵之乡。我的家乡尊重精灵，我的幼年也听说过很多精灵的故事，但对东洛伦的叆陆精灵所知甚少，如果不介意的话，希望您将故事告诉我。”  
“您不需要用敬语，大人，在东陆，除非身居要职，否则不会有人对精灵使用敬语。”精灵笑着扫了一眼一旁的商人们，“很抱歉我不能把故事告诉您，那是二十一年前发生的事，而那一年后，我才出生。”  
精灵说出的数字引起了源氏的注意，二十一年前亚坎的动乱和津罗的覆灭有着微小的联系，他是知道的。他抬起头来，听着精灵继续说下去。  
“但我知道有一首曲子讲述了这个故事，现在这首曲子在很多亚坎人口中传唱，也许能帮您了解这个故事。”  
话音落下之后，诗琴的旋律响了起来。在适当调节音调后，精灵开口唱道：  
妲那沙之女，森林来的姑娘  
眸如星辰，眉如弯月，黑发闪着光亮  
华服加身，花缀发间，鸟儿为她歌唱  
婚礼之日，誓词轩昂  
精灵的歌声不像甘喀罗的牧民，牧民的歌声向来响亮而悠长，像要让歌声化成风吹到更远的地方，而叆陆精灵的歌声则更内敛一些，萦绕在人群久久不散。接下来，歌词开始变得阴冷起来。  
渡鸦戾声报丧，不速之客从天降  
哀恸的新娘  
谁人为她哭泣，谁人为她感伤  
新郎之血染衣裳，权贵之子笑声扬  
可怜的新娘  
谁人为她哭泣，谁人为她感伤  
领主之名索初夜，制裁之刃身上藏  
肮脏贵族，血溅华堂  
在接下来的段落中，与第一段相同的曲调在此时显得诡异无比。  
黑衣者之女，高塔上的新娘  
目眦尽裂，面如恶鬼，双手浸透血光  
驻足窗棂，语如毒蛇，诅咒之言荡荡  
婚礼之日，坠落当场  
渡鸦戾声报丧，死不瞑目人心惶  
坠落的新娘  
无人为她哭泣，无人为她感伤  
哭泣的新娘，陨落的新娘  
她为自己哭泣，她为自己感伤  
恸哭的新娘，复仇的新娘  
听众们变得沉默不言，很久很久的时间，除了火焰的噼啪声外，只有女性的低声啜泣。终于，棕黄头发的商人打破了寂静，声音颤抖着摇头感叹：“太……太可怕了，后来呢？难道就没有人主持公道？”  
“在那个年代，”商人中一位须发花白的中年人开口了，“精灵不在公正与法律的保护之下。”  
中年人磕掉烟袋中的烟灰，继续说：“听说领主因为痛失爱子，让手下对新娘的尸体做了更过分的事，然后将她的尸体架在了贫民巷的街头，濯缇的精灵们杀了守卫要为新娘报仇，于是领主……下令杀了濯缇城里所有的精灵。”  
源氏听到有人倒吸了一口凉气。  
“亚坎王呢？他难道就放任这样的事发生？”  
“亚坎王？”中年人冷笑了一声，“亚坎王那会儿刚坐上位置，脑袋上的王冠还是空心的哩！这件事以后，全国的精灵奋起反抗，他用了整整三年时间拿回权力平定起义，在这期间，教皇跟议会的人以国王的名义镇压精灵，为了让精灵们变得服服帖帖，除了洛拂司的黑龙军，能用的兵他们全用上了，甚至为此无视了津罗的求援……”  
安娜想开口分散源氏的注意力，但已经晚了，他听到了中年人的话，停下手头的游戏，皱着眉倾听他们的对话。  
“津罗？津罗发生了什么？”  
中年人不急不慢地抽了一口烟：“你知道津罗吗？”  
“知道一些，在我小的时候，在一本书里读到过。”棕黄发色的商人回答，“书上说那是个美丽的国家。故事是这么说的：当年亚坎的第一任皇帝征伐诸城时，曾想要将津罗纳入版图，但当他率领军队来到津罗时，就连‘征服王’也放下了利剑。他不忍美景被战争玷污，因此转而劝降，当遭到津罗王的拒绝后，他就下令撤兵了，并且立誓其子孙都将不求任何报偿地保卫津罗，所以津罗才独立至今。”  
“确实有这么一回事，至少我们读到的书里也是这么写的。”另一个人说，“但亚坎食言了。”  
“你知道禁忌之地吗，小伙子？”抽烟的中年人看着棕黄发色的商人，用下把示意了东方，“就在东陆最东边的半岛，让高墙围住的地方。”  
商人摇摇头：“那儿不是津罗……”  
“是，就是津罗的方向。”中年人吐出一口烟，“至少在二十一年前的灾难发生之前，它叫津罗。  
“本来津罗除了国王有点儿糟糕以外一切都好，但几乎就在亚坎的精灵起义的同时，津罗遭到了怪物的攻击。”  
“这太夸张了。”有个声音反驳道，“几只怪物会让那地方变成那样？”  
“不是几只，”中年人面色凝重，“是成百上千的可怕怪物大军，它们不知道从哪儿冒出来的，一群接着一群，又大又可怕，死了一只，又有一只从半空的缝隙里爬出来。有人说是旧神将他们召唤来的，谁知道呢，反正津罗成了人间地狱，塔的居所可能都比那儿强。”  
“国王什么都没做？”  
“何止什么也没做。”另一个白发的老商贾发话了，他浑浊的眼睛里满是哀伤和失望，“他除了向亚坎求助，就是召集士兵和法师，为了保卫他的王城。我的兄弟想要拒绝国王的命令帮我们离开，却被他的同僚杀死在我们面前……子民的生命对国王来说一文不值。”  
中年人拍了拍老人的肩膀：“然后亚坎因为内乱而拒绝了援助，津罗的庸王眼见情势不妙，就带着财物和王后王子，率先逃跑了。”  
“他抛弃了自己的国家？”  
“不可思议，是不是？”中年人的笑容带着讥讽，“可津罗的王没有半点犹豫，他一心只想保住自己的命，还让士兵驱赶出城的难民，为国王开道。”  
“幸好披黑衣的听到了我们的诅咒。”老人的声音里没有恨意，只有叹息，“国王的马车出城后不久被怪物袭击了，一个活着的人都没有。”  
“其实在这之前，王子曾折回城里想帮助人民，可……一个十二岁的孩子，又能做什么呢？”安娜摇头说道，伴随着话语的还有一声叹息，她若有所思，黑色的眼睛瞄了一眼半藏，又瞄了一眼源氏，前者淡漠地品尝着羊奶酒，对商人们的话题漠不关心，后者则低下头，安娜看不到他的表情。  
安娜的话语引来一个人的叹息：“可怜的王子，如果没有发生这样的事、他顺利继位的话，也许会是个好国王。”  
“这就得怪那群精灵。”最开始向诗人提出要求的健壮商人阴阳怪气地说，“要不是他们闹事，可能津罗就不会成现在这样。”  
“这两件事不能混为一谈。你的意思是精灵活该受人奴役，让人类践踏他们的尊严？”起初指责健壮商人的人发话了。  
“他们的确活该，他们罪有应得！”  
“你这是将‘昼弭月事变’里的那群叛徒的肮脏行径视为正义！”  
“一个自豪的亚坎人应该称之为‘伟大胜利’！没那些你口中的‘叛徒’，说不定你现在还在洛拂司的冰天雪地里给精灵修城墙呢！”  
“大人们！”就在二人越吵越烈之际，安娜站起来制止了二人，“大人们，要知道你们正当着一名精灵的面在评判他族群的是非。甘喀罗会善待每个人，无论种族与性别，对没有文字的他们来说吟游诗人更加值得尊重，如果还想被当做客人，就请你们也尊重这儿的主人。”  
库洛林在东陆备受尊重，两个人立刻住嘴了，他们尴尬地环视周围，部落的人们正用异样的目光看着他们。于是两人便坐下不再出声了。一旁的精灵神色平静，他朝沙之萨满颔首致意：“感谢您，艾玛莉大人。”  
安娜微笑着点头回应。随着乐声响起，人们又开始交谈起来，只有源氏变得安静异常，安娜轻轻地拍了拍他弓起的脊背，揉了揉他的头发。牧民这才抬起头来，回给萨满一个疲惫的笑。  
/  
夜色完全降临，金黄的新月出现在天边，群星闪耀，其中最亮的十三颗星星在天空中排列成了手持长剑的战士，一支支篝火在此时燃起，照亮了整个部落，人们围绕着其中最大的一支篝火，庆祝正式开始了。  
源氏所在的部落的庆典是这样开始的：长老走上前来，用带着甘喀罗口音的通用语简单地讲了一些祝福与致谢的话语，接着他用枯瘦的手举起牛角制成的酒杯，在座的所有人也同他一起举起手中的酒杯。  
“献给上古诸王与贤龙！”他用龙的语言高声说道。  
“献给上古诸王与贤龙！”大家也跟着他说，然后与他一起将酒泼入熊熊燃烧的篝火。  
篝火毫不客气地将酒液尽数接纳，火焰顿时化为狂怒的飞龙，嚎叫着冲上天空。长老旁边的安娜以法杖敲击地面，呢喃的咒语让风化作一只雄鹰之灵，它拍打翅膀，冲进窜天的火焰中，裹挟着烈焰越升越高，直直地朝天空最高处冲去，在天穹炸开金色的火花，无数残片落下来，如同天空的星星坠落。  
随着这一景象的出现，人们高声欢呼起来，音乐和歌声也随之响起，酒器撞击声清晰可闻，觥筹交错间人们已然忘记了先前篝火前谈话的不快，欢笑声与食物的香气直达天空。  
欢庆节目由弥缇斯的巡游艺人开始，衣装华丽、棕肤金眸的女郎跳入篝火旁的舞池，飞快地旋转舞蹈起来，她将自己化身烈焰，每一个动作都扬起她的衣袂，将火焰的残片洒向观众。  
就在弥缇斯的舞娘将要结束这场战舞时，她引导着一个甘喀罗的姑娘上场了，曲子立刻由旖旎的曲调换成朗朗上口的乐曲，姑娘刚刚摆了一个姿势，就听到哈娜带头唱了起来，很快就有第二个人加入了这欢快的歌声里，姑娘踩着鼓点跳了起来，第三个、第四个牧民唱了起来，牧民姑娘也拉起了身旁的人。加入的人越来越多，节拍也越来越快，带头的牧民姑娘跳到了源氏面前，她将他拉起来，而源氏则将旁边的半藏也拉了起来。  
半藏不言不语，面对身旁又跳又唱的人们显得不知所措。源氏一眼就明白了他的心思，觉得他一脸严肃的表情有些好笑，拉起半藏的手笑了：“别担心，我会教给您怎么跳的——像这样，抬起手，跳一下，两下。然后转……噗！”  
“我跳的很奇怪？”  
“不能更奇怪了。”源氏哈哈笑起来，“您跳得太僵硬了，放松点儿，这又不是狩猎，跟着大家的节拍——好多了！”  
这场舞蹈持续了很久，结束后，半藏回到了自己的座位休息，源氏没有停下来，又拉起安娜跳下一曲，老萨满跳了一会儿就下来了，拿着杯子坐到半藏旁边。半藏向她礼节性地微笑了一下，跟她一起抬头去看舞池里的源氏，白色衣装的牧民就像飞舞在篝火前的雀鸟，双脚踩着轻快的节拍，脸上的笑容映着火光，显得容光焕发。  
“二十一年了。”  
老萨满突然说道。  
“看到你，我才反应过来，离雪国失陷，已经过去二十一年了。”  
半藏放下就要碰到嘴唇的酒杯，面容没有丝毫变化，对安娜突然说出的话语并不意外。  
“是啊。”他只是轻轻地点了一下头。  
“二十一年了。”  
“时间竟然过得这么快，源氏从一个幼儿长成了小伙子，我从一个风华正茂的女人，变成了白发苍苍的老太婆。”老萨满感叹着时光荏苒，黑色的眼睛看穿了茫茫夜色，穿越了长久的时光，“而你，从一个小王子，变成了猎人。”  
半藏看向安娜，安娜也看向他，两人黑色眼睛都如这深沉的黑夜，悲喜都隐没在黑暗里。  
“我几乎没能认出你，源氏告诉我你的名字时我甚至还在怀疑，直到我认出你背上的弓。”  
“但我一眼就认出了您。”半藏恭敬地说，“我很感谢您，您信守诺言，而且做得不止如此，这么多年来您始终如一，这恩情我永远不会忘记……”  
“我只是尽了绵薄之力。换做任何人都会帮助你，”安娜谦逊地笑了笑，“我也有自己的孩子，看到你们就让我想到了她，我不能放着不管。”  
“谢谢您的照顾，他看上去过得很好……说起来，实花阿姨她……”  
“五年前的事了。”安娜垂下眼帘，发出一声叹息，“她生了一场病，我收到消息就立刻赶来了，可是奈热伽已经将她带走了。我很抱歉。她很坚强，到最后也与疾病做着抗争。”  
半藏点了点头：“您不必道歉。如果她在病时很痛苦，那死也许是一种解脱。只要他看得开就好。”  
“他是个好孩子。”安娜抬眼看向源氏，露出慈爱的笑容，牧民正在和朋友们玩闹，大笑着饮下美酒，“那么你呢？当我得知国王的马车遭到袭击无一生还时，我以为你也……到底当时发生了什么？”  
她看到半藏的手握紧了，面色又变得凝重。  
“我没能来得及赶上父亲与母亲的马车。”时间与经历磨平了猎人低沉的声音里的颤抖，使得它们几乎要被安娜忽略掉，“马车毁了，所有人都死了，怪物追来了，我只能逃跑，然后逃进了莫多加。”  
猎人轻描淡写的叙述却在安娜脸上刻下了深深的痕迹，她紧皱着眉头，眼中尽是抱歉和悔恨：“我应该带着你一起走的。”  
“您不必感到难过，这是我的选择。我不能丢下我的父亲和母亲，无论他们做了多么残忍的事，我也是他们的孩子。”猎人平静地说。  
“有时我不禁在想，诸王也可以变得不公。”安娜轻轻地将手放在他的狼头帽上，“命运不该让你拥有如此多的枷锁和坎坷。”  
猎人的眉头舒展开来，回给老萨满一个带有自嘲意味的微笑：“为王者都是如此，您说呢？”  
安娜只好同意他的看法，她的手向下移，扫过他脸上金黄色的战纹时，她的眼睛眯起来，神情变得有些怪异，语气掺杂着惊讶和不可置信：“等等……这就是你一直在莫多加生活的原因？森林到底对你做了什么？”  
半藏脸上的自嘲笑意消失了，他轻轻别开脸，礼貌地避开了安娜的手指，他双手紧握酒杯，语气冷漠而决绝地说出了一句并不算回答的话语：“为了活下来。”  
安娜还想追问下去，但她适时地闭嘴了，源氏从篝火另一头跑来，手里拿着新烤好的肉和酒，牧民已经有些醉了，脸红彤彤地，说什么都会笑。安娜和他聊了几句，打发他继续和朋友们玩去了。  
安娜看着源氏摇摇晃晃的身影笑了，她瞥了一眼半藏，知道猎人也在看着他，也知道自己错过了追问的机会，刚才的话题已经不能再进行下去了，于是坦然地饮下一杯酒，品尝新送来的美味佳肴。  
“说起来，”半藏开口了，安娜看向他，发现他一副若有所思的模样，“为什么刚才我跳舞时，旁边的女孩都在笑？”  
安娜一口没有咽下去，险些呛着，等她慢慢地咀嚼吞下食物，又喝了杯酒，才掩着嘴笑出声来。半藏对她的反应十分不解，身体转向她这边，等待老萨满给予他解答。  
“他啊，”好一会儿，安娜才直起腰身，看着半藏笑个不停，“教你的是女步。”  
猎人一愣，由困惑变为呆滞的表情让安娜又笑弯了腰。半藏看了看安娜，又看看远处的源氏，终于也无可奈何地摇着头笑起来。  
/  
玩累的源氏终于回到安娜和半藏身旁了，他已经喝得大醉，走路东倒西歪，坐在半藏旁边一直哈哈地傻笑，说着不着边际的话，安娜和半藏只好应和着他的胡言乱语，过了一会儿，傻笑没有了，源氏的话语变成了嘟囔，慢慢地淹没在歌声和嬉闹声中，接着半藏感觉到肩膀上压来一个重量。源氏头一歪，靠在他肩膀上睡着了。  
“他可算是累坏了。”安娜看着源氏的样子笑了，转而对半藏说，“送他回去休息吧，你知道他的帐篷在哪儿吗？”  
半藏点点头，源氏带他来时指给他过。他向老萨满微微行礼，在得到离席的许可后，他将源氏的一只手绕过脖子搭在肩上，扶着睡得迷迷糊糊的源氏站起身离开。  
源氏睡得很熟，虽然还有一些意识，但脚上一点儿力气也没有，扶着他走就和拖着走无异，于是半藏只好停下将他抱起来。牧民还挺沉的，所幸在半藏的接受范围内。  
狂欢还在继续，声音则离二人原来越远，四处点燃的明亮火焰也稀疏了一些，远处是一望无际的黑暗和寂静，仿佛半藏正在朝着没有生息的空间前进似的。  
在他还没来得及想到其他的东西时，源氏的帐篷已经到了。半藏掀开帘子，将源氏放在床榻上。源氏好橡睡得更熟了，嘴微微张开，嘴角隐约翘着，不知道在做什么美梦，翻身时还在嘟嘟囔囔，并顺手抓住了没来得及收回的半藏的手指。  
源氏用的力气不大，半藏只需要稍用点儿力气就能将手指抽走，但他并没有这么做。猎人只是轻手轻脚地转个身，坐在了床榻边缘，注视着酣睡的牧民。  
“你的确长大了。”  
猎人的低语仿佛在说给自己听。源氏的头发滑落额头，改在脸上，他用另一只手轻轻拨开它们，继续自己的注视。  
帐篷中隐约依旧能够听到歌声和笑声。半藏知道自己其实应该回到人群中，老萨满一定还坐在那儿等着他，等他给她一个回答，但他不想离开，一动不动地坐着。  
他本想坐在这儿更多的时间，直到晨光将天边染成玫瑰色、源氏即将醒来，但脑海中的一声呼唤阻止了他。  
如同水滴滴入水中泛起的涟漪，呼唤蔓延开来，撞击在他的脑海中，发出汩汩的声音。与此同时，心脏近乎是爆炸般地猛跳了一下，寒意向四肢袭来。  
半藏当然明白这呼唤自何而来，水滴还在不断地滴入黑雾，接二连三的呼唤向他传来。他必须回到莫多加，他必须回去。  
半藏将手指抽离源氏的手心，站起身来。迈开的步子犹豫了许久，猎人黑色的眼睛看向牧民，疼痛很快让他无法再多做停留，他冲出帐篷，向着篝火相反的方向奔跑，一头扎入了死寂的黑夜里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 释义：  
1.库洛林源于库洛诺阿（Khu’lonoruah），意为沙子的仆人，库洛林是侍奉永恒龙库洛诺阿的祭司。  
2.津罗原龙语（Zu’ranm），是由水龙祖拉姆（Zu’ramooh）延伸而来。  
3.安娜口中的卢赞和其他人口中的苍砂原是一个地方，苍砂原是亚坎人起的名字，而苍砂原当地人则称为卢赞。  
4.和东陆原住民叆陆精灵不同，西陆的糯耳精灵是亚坎语音译，糯耳精灵的原名是（Noerl-Al），因为耳朵与叆陆精灵不同，耳尖没有软骨，非常柔软，因此翻译为糯耳。  
5.塔也称为“披黑衣者”，在上古诸王中司掌谋杀、盗窃、复仇，向他索求一次复仇通常需要以献祭者自己的生命为代价，龙的传说中，他居住在刑房中，那些完成复仇的灵魂在死后会被带到这儿接受折磨。  
6.昼弭月事变是807年昼弭月在原大泽现亚坎发生的一起推翻精灵统治的历史事件，这场事变标志着精灵在东洛伦统治的终结。  
7.叆陆意为“云雾遮蔽的地方”，是亚坎帝国西南部的行省。叆陆精灵原称为东陆精灵或大泽人，在龙离开大地后由大泽人统治大陆东方，昼弭月事变后，精灵节节退败，大泽皇室幸存者带领子民躲入叆陆的崇山峻岭，仍留在城市来不及撤离的精灵则沦为下等人，自此东陆精灵有了森林精灵和城市精灵的区别。直到“浴血新娘”事件三年后，亚坎王颁布种族赦免令，才令城市精灵重获自由。  
8.妲那沙是上古诸王中司掌狩猎的女王，传说她司掌自然万物，也是圣王拉星（Rhuasing）的妻子，是德鲁伊、萨满、甘喀罗住民与精灵崇拜的对象。


	4. Chapter 4

/  
他还是记得手心感觉到的温度的。  
他曾牵过一个人的手，他的手太小了，只能攥住那人的手指头，然后那个人抱了他，他闻到血与汗的味道，沙与尘的味道，他不喜欢。  
“活下去。”  
那个人说。  
“我一定会找到你，所以我也会努力活下去。”  
/  
源氏醒来时觉得头痛欲裂。昨晚他玩得太忘形，和朋友们喝了很多酒，甘喀罗的羊奶酒、弥缇斯的葡萄酒、库伦的蜂蜜酒，甚至是阿夏茨的那些叫不出名字的古怪酒液……而过度放纵的结果就是他现在觉得自己的脑袋像要炸开一样难受。梦也让他烦躁，他觉得自己似乎想起了小时候的事，但他不想仔细思考，他脑袋里的所有内容物都在尖叫。  
他匆匆整理了睡得皱巴巴的衣服走出帐篷，发现太阳都快要到头顶了，半藏不知去向，他就朝着哈娜家走去。  
源氏在哈娜的帐篷前找到了安娜，老萨满每年都会住在哈娜家里，今年也不例外。源氏晃悠悠地走到两名女性跟前打招呼时，哈娜正帮安娜煮着什么东西，黑色的锅里正炖着某种汤药之类的东西，不断地冒泡并发出咕嘟声。  
游牧民不禁皱眉：“这是什么？”  
“特效醒酒药。”哈娜抬眼看了看他，表情有点儿幸灾乐祸的意思，“安娜阿姨早早起来做的。你看着像被吸魂怪啃了一脑袋。”  
“每年这个时候总有人喝得烂醉如泥。”安娜笑着盛了一杯汤药递给源氏，“你昨天喝得太多了，真不像你。”  
源氏接过杯子，看了一眼里面紫灰色的浓稠液体，五官立刻皱在一起：“我不想喝这个……”  
“别像小时候那样撒娇。喝完你就能好起来，快，一口气喝光，这样就不会觉得难喝了。”安娜催促道。  
“您就没想过改进一下汤药的颜色和味道吗？”  
“要是大家把喝醒酒药当做享受，就不会记得宿醉的教训了，快喝了它。”  
源氏不情愿地把杯子送到嘴边，另一只手捏住鼻子，一口灌进嘴里。  
“怎么样？”他皱成一团的脸让哈娜十分受用，她迫切地询问他对于汤药口感的感想。  
“像啃了吸魂怪一脑袋。”  
这个感想引得哈娜大笑起来，就连安娜也跟着笑了，源氏很想让她们停止对自己的戏弄，但嘴里的味道让他根本开不了口，头已经不痛了，说不准是不是被药的味道恶心的。  
等嘴里的味道好一点儿了，源氏才重新开口：“半藏先生呢？”  
“他不是应该跟你在一起吗？”哈娜反问道，“昨晚他把你送回帐篷就再也没出现了。”  
“他没和我在一起。”源氏摇了摇头，仔细回想了片刻，可他一点儿也想不起来，早晨起来时还以为是自己摸回帐篷的。  
“也许他回森林了。”哈娜说，“早晨我听巴根叔叔说，昨晚看到一头白狼冲进森林，还嚷嚷狼王复活了呢。他一天没哪个时候不是醉的，八成是把半藏大人的帽子错看成狼了。”  
源氏随便点了点头。月初的夜晚月光黯淡，看到的人又是个醉鬼，看错再正常不过了。让源氏感到不解的是，到底是什么原因，让猎人不顾夜晚莫多加的危险赶回去呢？  
“说起狼，”哈娜打断了他的思考，“狼也要来了。”  
“今年我们也许要比往年要更加小心，”安娜在说话间不知道又向锅里加了些什么东西，“我来的路上听人说，亚坎加强了边境守备兵力，半龙人今年很难在洛拂司尝到甜头。”  
“意思是它们会转而攻击我们吗？”  
“但愿它们在洛拂司的边界和黑龙军打个你死我活。”安娜说着算不上安慰的话。  
“它们没那么傻，这您知道的。”源氏神色凝重，“它们的目的只是烧杀劫掠，不是进军，如果它们在洛拂司无利可图，一定会转向缺乏保护的我们，它们向来如此。”  
“亚坎会支援兵力和六部一起保护商道，而且我们在甘喀罗南边，如果半龙人过来，我们就能提前收到讯号，别太担心。”安娜起身拍了拍衣服上的杂草，“但是你说得对，小麻雀，我们不能放松自己。现在我这把老骨头该活动活动了。哈娜，让我瞧瞧你这一年里有没有进步吧？”  
“您瞧好吧！”哈娜一下子跳起来，挽着安娜朝靶场走去，源氏在后面跟随着。  
靶场是部落大帐旁边的一小片空地，干草捆成的靶子立在远处，上面插满箭矢，箭翎的样式各有不同，远猎归来的猎人们在相互炫耀自己的狩猎技术和挑选箭矢的眼光，并为矮人商人卖的倒钩箭头和挞罕传来的锯齿剪头哪个更好争论不休。他们的孩子在一旁拿着小弓和木剑，学习他们父亲的样子打闹着，高喊着输掉的人要在接下来的游戏里扮演怪物。  
哈娜找了个空靶子，拿起一把长弓在手里掂了掂，又反复检查了弓弦，这才拿起一支箭矢搭上长弓，停顿了极短的时间后，她就调整箭头朝向射出了这一箭。  
箭矢游隼一般飞了出去，随着一声低沉的响动正中靶心，很快第二箭就跟上去了，随后是第三箭、第四箭……直到红色的靶心插满箭矢，意气风发的少女才放下长弓，表情装作漫不经心。  
“这把弓不太趁手，不然我能做得更好。”  
“这点我深信不疑。”安娜满意地点点头。  
“我不觉得，就算你用自己的弓也比我差远了。”  
话音刚落，源氏的右手就迅速地做出动作，三枚金属的利刃就出现在他手上，它们不到源氏的手掌大小，中间是一个空心的圆环，三片薄而锋利的弯钩状刀刃呈放射状，上面还雕刻着花纹，模样十分漂亮。它们的主人炫耀似的在哈娜眼前晃了晃它们，然后飞快出手，三枚利刃发出金属摩擦的声音，旋转着飞了出去，眨眼就将靶心的箭矢劈成几片，钉在了靶心处。  
“你的镖的准头也没有退步。”安娜评价道。源氏得意洋洋地看向哈娜，后者气哼哼地鼓起腮帮，马上就要搭弓上箭了。看两人较劲的样子，安娜笑了：“好了好了，孩子们，你们都不错。哈娜，别生气，你已经很出色了，我想比部落里任何一个猎人都要出色，而且在草原上，箭比飞镖要有用得多。所以好了，别都像小孩儿一样较劲。”  
“听到了吗？”哈娜得意地哼了一声，“弓箭比你的飞镖有用多了，你那玩意儿连鹿的皮都刺不穿，好好当你的牧羊人吧！”  
“镖的作用本来就和箭不一样，”源氏双手环胸，理直气壮地反驳道，“要是猎鹿，镖就应该打在鹿的四肢和眼睛上限制行动，接着再用刀解决它，傻瓜才会朝身前和心脏丢。而且就算我牧……糟糕！”  
源氏突然叫了一声，吓了哈娜一跳，看着他慌张的模样困惑不已。  
“糟了，糟了……今天是我放牧！”源氏本来趾高气昂的表情荡然无存，他抱着脑袋，显得慌张不已，他应该在清晨就带着羊群出去的，现在那些羊肯定已经在羊圈里饿得直叫唤了，“我、我该走了，你们千万别把这事儿说出去！”  
源氏说完回头就要朝羊圈跑，迎面遇到了半藏，他急忙停下脚步，以免跟半藏撞在一起。  
“半藏先生！”源氏急忙打了一声招呼，还没等对方开口就跑掉了。  
半藏朝另外两人点点头，算是打了招呼，回头看了看，源氏已经没影了，猎人皱了下眉：“他怎么了？这么匆忙。”  
“大懒虫起晚了，赶去放牧喽。”哈娜吐了吐舌头。半藏转向安娜，老萨满也是似笑非笑地点点头。  
猎人轻声叹了一口气：“我也去吧。”  
“也好，让源氏带你在草原上走走吧，”安娜爽快地答应了，“好好看看这儿的风景吧，莫多加的猎人，这儿的风和森林里的可是截然不同呀。”  
/  
源氏来到羊圈时，发现围栏里已经空了。问了别人才知道，邻居家的西提和雅格塔早晨听见羊一直叫唤，就带着羊群到草场去了。他赶到草场时，羊群已经在悠然自得地吃草了，西提和雅格塔兄妹双手叉腰，在不远处等着他。  
他跑过去又是道谢又是道歉，直到他向妲那沙保证会请他们兄妹吃亚坎商人那儿卖的点心，西提才一边说教一边把鞭子递给他，对他说“没有下次了”，带着妹妹离开。  
源氏对于被西提这样比他年纪小的男孩说教很不服气，回头做了个鬼脸，才发现半藏在看着他，连忙收住表情，装作什么都没发生的样子笑了笑：“您怎么也来了？”  
“来跟你学放牧，”半藏向前走了一步，“会打扰你吗？”  
“当然不会！”源氏摇摇头，“一个人也挺无聊的，有您陪着再好不过了。”  
羊群朝他们移动，两人被咩咩叫的羊包围了，源氏用鞭子轻轻碰碰旁边的羊，让它们给自己留点儿站的地方，抬头注意到半藏僵直站着，显得不知所措。  
源氏咧嘴笑了：“您是第一次放羊吧？”  
半藏点点头，牧民的笑容更深了，他上前两步，抱起一只蹭半藏小腿的小羊。  
“这是古莉，它在感谢您呢，”他看到半藏脸上大为不解的表情，便解释道，“当初是您救了我跟它，您大概已经认不出它了。”  
半个月的时间足够羊羔长大不少，而且半藏对于当时的羊羔并没有什么过多的印象。此时雪白的小羊软绵绵地叫了一声，对此源氏解释：“它看到您很高兴。”  
半藏伸出手，古莉主动伸出脑袋蹭了蹭他的掌心。接着源氏放下了它，因为它的母亲在呼唤孩子了。源氏把另外一根鞭子递给半藏：“来吧，我会教您的，很简单。”  
猎人接过鞭子，表情十分认真：“不会再教给我女步了吧？”  
源氏听闻先是一愣，随着半藏笑起来，他才明白是安娜告诉了猎人昨晚的事，尴尬地抓了抓脑袋，他也不好意思地笑了。  
“告诉我怎么放牧吧。”  
源氏点点头，一边赶着羊群前进，一边向半藏讲解：“放牧其实很简单，您看到前面那只角最大的了吗？那是头羊，它会带领羊群，我们要做的就是领它走正确的方向，只要它走对了，别的羊通常就不会错。如果有羊要走别的方向，用鞭子或者吆喝把它赶回去就好，鞭子别太用力，否则会吓到它们或者伤到它们 ，轻轻碰一碰就好了。对了，同一个地方不要让它们待太久，不能让它们把草啃秃了，随时注意它们的数量，别落下任何一只。”  
有只羊向羊群外跑，半藏用鞭子轻轻拍打了它，羊又掉转头钻进了羊群中。再抬起头来，他注意到源氏面带笑意地看着他。  
“我做得不对？”  
“不，没有，您做得很好。”源氏摇摇头，脸上小表情不断，似乎在酝酿怎么表达，“只是……我以为您……呃……”  
“你觉得我看起来不像是会说笑的人？”  
源氏这次点了点头，半藏说出了他的想法，他看看猎人，觉得不好意思，对方倒是问他：“现在呢？”  
游牧民看向猎人的脸，微笑让猎人饱经风霜的面容都变得柔和了，他恍惚了一下，觉得这笑容亲切又熟悉，可他想不起来。清醒过来时他觉得裹在头巾里的耳朵在发烫，他隔着布料揉了揉，眼珠转了一圈又一圈。  
“现在……觉得有点儿吓人。”  
他转头不去看半藏无奈的表情，哈哈地笑着跑了两步，催促羊群朝下个休息地点走去。  
他们在休息地点停下来，任羊群慢悠悠地吃草。随篝火节而来的风吹高了绿草，草海仿佛在一夜之间就长高没过了膝盖，羊群只露出白色的背部，像海浪的泡沫。源氏漫步在其中，风吹走了醒酒药带来的不适，他开始走神思考在遥远的大陆海岸线上，海浪是不是也是这样的光景，半藏或许是知道的，但他已经听过很多遍关于大海的描述，对那些语言上的描述早就不新鲜了。  
源氏回头去看半藏，猎人跟在他身后，要是猎人稍微蹲下，白色的狼头帽肯定会和羊群融为一体的。  
“谢谢您昨晚送我回家。”  
源氏用停顿片刻的时间看了眼半藏的表情，试探性地问道：“但是为什么离开？夜晚的莫多加有多危险，您不该比谁都清楚吗？”  
“有很重要的事要处理。”  
“比您自身的安全还要重要？”  
半藏点点头，语气带着歉意：“很抱歉不辞而别。”  
“不，没关系。”源氏掐灭了心里的好奇心，他明白半藏并不打算把他回到森林的目的说出来，莫多加和它的猎人有太多谜团，他选择不再谈论这个话题，“那今晚您愿意留宿吗？早晨又有新的商队到了，晚上还会庆祝。我是说，如果您有空而且愿意的话……”  
“我会的，”半藏回答，“我今晚会留下。”  
源氏笑了起来，又听到半藏接着说：“以防你又喝醉，这次就不知道会出什么事了。”  
“我这次不会喝那么多了！”  
源氏红着脸大叫道，羊群又吓了一跳，纷纷绕开他走，而半藏则为逗弄他这件事笑了起来。  
/  
临近黄昏时，源氏将羊赶回羊圈。部落里已经点亮了火盆。集市又多了几个新来的商人，现在正在做天黑前的最后买卖。源氏让半藏在集市一头等着，自己跑回了家。甘喀罗的居民早在篝火节前就会准备用于交换的物品。源氏很少在集市上买卖东西，但他还是准备了，谁知道今年会不会有让他感兴趣的东西出售呢？  
他带着五块羊奶干酪回到了集市上。甘喀罗牧民们制作的干酪味道浓郁，便于储藏，是往来商人们喜欢的食物，用来交换商品最合适不过了。  
很幸运，集市没有完全结束，来自库伦的珠宝商还在做生意，展示柜里他看中的东西还没有售出。他把干酪放在一旁，另一只手指着玻璃中存放的项链——那是一条蓝玉项链，和源氏脖子上的很像，唯一不同的是坠饰，这块蓝玉被雕琢成了菱形结晶：“五块干酪，换这个！”  
红胡子的矮人先是看了一眼他指的项链，然后又用审视的姿态打量他，半晌，他结实的大手用力拍了桌子：“三块，拿走吧。”  
矮人的爽快完全是源氏意料之外的，他忍不住问了出来：“上次那条不是……”  
“上次你的狼帽子朋友是用一块魔晶换的，”矮人抓着自己的胡子，朝源氏粗声粗气地说，“我估了价，那玩意儿的确比条项链价值要高，我们不是亚坎人，不贪这个便宜。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，再告诉你一件真事儿，旁边那个阿夏茨的毛脸下次眨眼时我就会改主意。三块干酪，趁我没后悔，这条项链拿走！”  
源氏惊喜地拿起项链，“谢谢。”  
红胡子矮人没有看他，只是朝他摆摆手，忙活着收市了。  
源氏用剩下干酪在亚坎商人那儿换了一些糖果和点心，干酪还剩下半个，他放回了家，顺路把点心送到了西提兄妹手上。太阳马上就要下山了，火红的落日余晖落在整个部落，像燃烧了一样。半藏还在集市口等着，源氏老远就看到他那顶被染红了的狼头帽，猎人站得笔直，残阳下源氏觉得这个场景非常熟悉，很多次的梦里他都见过类似的情景。  
猎人朝他招手，他小跑着过去，让猎人伸出手来。  
他把项链和一颗糖放进了半藏手里，对方看到手里的东西时露出了困惑的表情。  
“实花阿姨曾教过我，收到别人的馈赠应当予以回报。”源氏有板有眼地解释道，“这就是给您的回礼，糖嘛……是我顺便买的。”他张开嘴，给半藏看自己嘴里含着的半透明的糖果。  
“谢谢，”猎人说，“能帮我戴上吗？”  
“我？”嘴里的糖让源氏的发音含糊不清，“可以吗？”  
半藏点点头回应他的期待。源氏接过项链，小心翼翼地走上前，猎人微微仰起下把，等着他行动。但他脚步收回去了，半藏一直看着他，让他觉得紧张，昨天的事还历历在目，半藏面对面离他那么近，他甚至能感觉到半藏的呼吸。  
于是源氏转而绕到了半藏身后，对方也会意地颔首，掀开狼头帽后面的毛皮。即使不用面对半藏，源氏和他的距离也很近，猎人身上蛇草的味道扑面而来，这让扣起项链的动作变得很艰难，源氏忐忑地摆弄着扣环，终于还是把项链扣起来了。半藏松开帽子后摆，还没有完全收回手的源氏碰到帽子上的毛皮，昔日莫多加狼王的皮毛雪白柔软，他忍不住揉了几下。  
“怎么了？”感觉到身后动作的半藏问。  
“没什么！”源氏慌张地缩回手，“我们快走吧，安娜阿姨和哈娜应该都在那儿了。”  
他们肩并肩穿过集市，商人们都在收拾东西了，路过矮人珠宝商的摊子时，红胡子的矮人在看到半藏脖子上的项链时朝源氏投去意味深长的目光，源氏脸一红，咧嘴笑了笑蒙混过去。  
前方的吵闹缓解了源氏的尴尬。有个亚坎打扮的商人在和一位年迈的部落老者讨价还价。亚坎商人眼睛睁得很大，一副火急火燎的模样，他是出价的一方，价格节节攀升，引来周围人的人的瞩目。但老者并不为所动，捧着手中的长角一言不发，很明显商人是为了这个才开了高价的。  
“二百格伦怎么样？不然一百六十库伦银元？难道你要弥缇斯的金币？一袋够吗？我知道了，你想要本地货币，挞罕的钱币我可不多，五百托尔？”  
“他不要钱，”源氏上前解释，席地而坐的老人用点头证实了他的话，于是他又说，“这是蛊雕的角，应该不值您开出的……价格。”  
“我当然知道这是蛊雕的角，”商人的通用语语速飞快，源氏差点儿听不清他在说什么，“也许在你们这儿，蛊雕不是什么稀罕的东西，但在亚坎可不一样，有位来自都飒的客户出了高价，要我弄只蛊雕的角给他。”  
源氏笑了：“但再高的价格到了这儿也没有意义，您不该和甘喀罗的牧民谈金钱的，照我们这儿的规矩，您应该展示自己的商品，让他来挑选自己想要的和您交换——哈尔巴拉伯伯？”  
叫做哈尔巴拉的老人同意了，商人尽管表现出不解，但还是对老人做了手势，源氏扶着哈尔巴拉起身，跟着商人来到他的马车前，源氏松手，哈尔巴拉就抱着自己的蛊雕角上前挑选货物。  
“你们这儿应该用货币交易，再设个兑换货币的地方。”商人嘟嘟囔囔地说，似乎对草原牧民的规矩抱怨颇多，“来往的商队这么多，你们却只肯以物易物，要是有个交易站，你们能赚不少钱。”  
“您一定是第一次来甘喀罗。对我们来说，钱没什么用处，”源氏解释道，“诸国货币不同，我们这儿的大部分人既搞不清楚所谓的汇率，也没有用钱的地方。”  
“在我看来你们的交易方式完全是在做亏本买卖，”哈尔巴拉拿起一只镶满宝石的玻璃杯，商人忍不住皱眉，“不管对你们还是对我。”  
“但这儿实在没有能用到钱的地方，我们有食物，有车马，有帐篷，没什么要用钱来买的东西。”  
“你们就不觉得不方便吗？你们可以雇一个交易要员，在夜弭月到昼弭月的五个月里帮你们做生意，向商人售卖你们的东西，而这些钱可以立刻拿来买你们需要的货物。这样会吸引更多商人来你们这儿，”哈尔巴拉放下了宝石杯，商人的眉头舒展了，“你们一直沿着最南边的商路迁移不是吗？你们还可以用这些钱扩大集市，中转贸易，接下来就能围绕市集发展商业，你明白我的意思吗？你们可以建旅店，你们还有马车可以发展运输，很快就会有足够的资本建立定居点，到那时你们就不用担心放牧的问题了，你们根本就不用依靠游牧。”  
“听起来很诱人，大人。”源氏回答，“但这破坏了传统。”  
“有时候传统就需要被打破，它们一文不值，钱才是万能的，用拖累本地发展的传统换取购买未来的金子可是一笔实在买卖。俗话说得好：‘万物皆有价。’”  
“说得好，万物皆有价。但衡量价值的不止是金钱。”源氏刚要开口，挑选好货物的哈尔巴拉慢慢开口了，他挑选了几件衣服和一把漂亮的弓，并将兽角交给了商人，“还有你永远都不愿意付出的代价。”  
面目黝黑的老猎手用狭长锐利的双眼一一扫过商人、源氏和半藏，然后带着他的收获离开。  
源氏目送哈尔巴拉远去，转而看了看商人，也许亚坎商人是被哈尔巴拉的目光所震慑，半晌才嘟囔着“真是个神叨叨的老头子”走开了；他再转向半藏，发现猎人的神情出奇地凝重，眉毛拧在一起，陷入某种思维的泥淖中。  
“您怎么了？”  
“没什么。”半藏立刻回答道，虽然神色如常，但眉头还能依稀看到皱起的痕迹，“去空地吧。”  
“好。”  
源氏换上笑容，拉着半藏往空地走去。  
/  
“哈娜！”  
席地而坐的小姑娘回过头来，抬手接住了源氏扔来的糖果，飞快地剥掉糖纸丢进了嘴里。她稍微移动视线就看到了半藏脖子上的项链，转而将目光投向源氏，眼神与矮人珠宝商十分相似。  
源氏瞪了她一眼，坐到她的旁边，朝四周看了几眼，并没有发现老萨满的踪迹：“安娜阿姨呢？”  
“和长老在一块儿，”哈娜回答道，糖果让她的话语含糊不清，“游侠骑兵来了，就在傍晚。”  
“他们来了？”源氏立刻警惕起来，“难道半龙人要杀过来了？”  
“那倒没有，”哈娜摇头，“他们进主帐前，我听到骑兵头领说只是路过休息，明天就会上路往北方走了。”  
“那我就放心了。”源氏松了口气，注意到半藏似乎有些处于状况之外，咧嘴笑了，“游侠骑兵是草原的守护者。这儿没有军队能保护住民，所以草原上的人自发组成了游侠骑兵队，他们常年在草原游荡，猎杀害人的怪物、匪盗，保护居民和商队。之前和您提到过，哈娜就是他们中的人救回来的。”  
话音刚落，安娜和长老回来了，一同加入宴席的还有十几名游侠，他们大都穿着皮甲，披风和衣物多有缝补的痕迹，风霜和战斗的痕迹都写在他们的脸上。  
“安娜阿姨，”源氏第一时间叫住了她，“情况怎么样？”  
“还算稳定，他们收到龙脊侦察兵的情报，半龙人还没走出哈拉图尔，他们明天就赶往霜月角，情报分析说半龙人今年最有可能从那儿入侵。”安娜喝光了一杯葡萄酒，想必刚才和游侠们谈论了很久，“预计路线会先前往洛拂司，别担心，离来我们这儿还早呢。”  
“霜月角代表它们要直奔洛拂司。”源氏想了想，乐观地说道，“也许真像您说的那样，它们今年不会来草原了。”  
安娜扬了扬眉毛，让哈娜为自己斟满酒：“开心地玩吧！半龙人好一阵子不会来了。”  
篝火晚宴如常进行，表演环节的开头便十分激烈——弥缇斯和伊扎里斯的艺人在斗舞，绣着金丝的纱与丝绸随着她们的动作翻飞，反射着巨大篝火的光芒，宛如两个耀眼的太阳。  
源氏跟着观战的人一起呐喊助威，然而两个苍砂原的姑娘到最后也没分出胜负，索性一起跳起来，让欢呼更加热烈了。  
“这支舞在卢赞可是很有名的。”安娜向三个人解释道，她必须加大音量，因为大家的呼喊已经快要盖过她的说话声了，“名字叫《青与金的卡瑞娅》，是献给均衡女王卡瑞娅的舞蹈。”  
说完她鼓起掌来，旁边的人也跟着鼓掌呐喊。  
狂欢不久后，源氏就被拉上场跳舞去了，接着哈娜也被拉上去了，又剩下安娜与半藏坐在席上。  
老萨满转头看了一眼猎人，感受到目光的半藏也看向安娜，但偏偏安娜却在这时移开了视线，看向场地上的源氏。  
“他喜欢你。”  
“我知道。”半藏抿了一口酒，神色如常。  
“不，我指的不是普通的喜欢，他很喜欢你，半藏。”  
“我知道。”  
这个回答似乎也在安娜的意料之中，她转向半藏，左眼中的神情似乎悲喜交加。  
“他总有一天会知道真相的。也许我不应该插手这件事，但是，半藏，”安娜伸出手，搭在猎人的肩头，“别让他太难过。”  
“我会处理好的，请您放心。”  
猎人低下头，平静地向老萨满保证道，他在喧闹中听到老萨满的一声叹息。  
源氏和哈娜过来了，他们从伊扎里斯的艺人那儿借来了一个缀纱的华美头冠，嘻嘻哈哈地戴在了安娜头上，接着哈娜拉起安娜跳舞去了，古灵精怪的她还朝源氏眨了眨眼，眼神中的含义不言而喻，源氏只想当做没看见。  
“臭丫头。”源氏嘟囔了一句，转而看向半藏，朝他伸出了手。  
半藏放下酒杯，并不急于起身，看着源氏因为跳舞而红扑扑的脸，露出微笑：“还是跳女步？”  
源氏大笑起来：“不，这次我会好好教您男步的。”  
“那就来吧。”  
半藏起身，拉住了源氏的手。  
/  
确认对方已经熟睡过去，猎人才睁开了眼睛。  
狂欢在金月偏向西方时结束，源氏这次没有喝醉，结束时还很清醒，带着半藏回到帐篷，并铺好了床，向半藏道了晚安后才睡下的。  
半藏看了看对面床铺的源氏，他的确已经睡着了，身体随着规律的呼吸轻微起伏。于是半藏悄声下床，透过帘子向外看了看。金月开始西沉，四周一片寂静，但半藏脑袋里的声音却在低语个不停。  
有巡逻的守夜者走过去，半藏迅速合上了帘子，等待火光远去，他才重新打开。  
源氏翻了个身，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。半藏小心翼翼地看了他一眼。  
“对不起。”  
猎人悄声向床铺上的人说完，便步入了黑夜中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.安娜口中的哈拉图尔出自蛮语，也就是其他人说的白地，意思是“寂静地狱”。  
2.妲那沙是上古诸王中司掌狩猎的女王，传说她司掌自然万物，也是圣王拉星的妻子，是德鲁伊、萨满、甘喀罗住民与精灵崇拜的对象。  
3.卡瑞娅是均衡、真相与月亮的女王，“太阳照耀之地只有光明，唯有月亮能照向阴影”是信徒笃信的箴言，天空的青月与金月传说是她的眼睛


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译名对照：  
左近——Sakon  
卡诺尔——Kinoral  
伊莉尔——Iir’el  
奈热伽——Nar’rhk  
阿珂兰——Aak'lam  
“千户之门”阿布拉斯石碑——Ha'bras Stele,The Gate of Cosmoses  
阿夏茨——Ashaz  
诅胤——Zu’inn  
亚述——Azu  
沙布利·科斯——Xahbli’Kus,The Crosses  
阿波瓦塔斯——Alboq-ua-tas,The One in Dreamland  
戈尔莫格希恩——Glah-mogchiogoh,The Lord of Enternal

睁开眼后源氏做的第一件事，就是看向屋子里的另一张床榻。铺着兽皮的床铺整整齐齐，毫无曾经有人使用的痕迹。  
源氏恍惚地眨眨眼睛，觉得情绪有些低落，但这不全是因为他刚刚得知半藏在夜晚离开了部落。  
他又做梦了，还是与津罗有关的那些童年印象，但梦中的东西遥远又模糊，甚至连具体的事物都无法描述，他看到了模糊斑斓的色彩，听到渺远的声音，可他分辨不清梦里的景象是什么，也听不出那些声音在说着什么，他在记忆里，他也在故事之外。这些让他感到自己像个鬼魂一样彷徨，醒来后的他呆坐在床边半晌，听觉和意识久久不能恢复运作，不可控制地回想着昨晚篝火晚会上的情景。  
他觉得自己的梦一定和昨天晚上的交谈有关，那些话唤起了他童年的记忆。他们说了什么来着？对了，他们说了津罗的故事，还有王子，大火，夺魂夜，以及从海上来的、噩梦的开始……

/  
源氏这次终于肯好好教导半藏男步了，有了先前的经验，半藏学的很快，源氏为了配合他跳了女步，轻快的舞步带着他旋转，头巾擦过火焰，扬起点点星火，他一直看着半藏，飞旋的视野里猎人也一直看着他，火光照亮了猎人的双眼，柔化了那双鹰隼一样锐利的眼眸。  
源氏踩着节拍单脚转了一圈，这一次看向半藏，对方的目光却移向了舞池之外。源氏停下舞步，顺着半藏的视线看去，第一天那个吟唱《陨落的新娘》的精灵诗人还在，只是这一次他没有唱歌，也没有取悦姑娘们，而是与一名风尘仆仆的中年人在交谈。  
从中年人身上的黑色粗麻斗篷来看，他是与游侠们一同来的。源氏在这之前根本就没注意到过他，因为即使与他的同伴相比，有着典型东洛伦人面貌的他也很不显眼，游侠中有的是高大的弥缇斯人和金眸的挞罕人。但此时单独看来，这人的确和那些武者不同，举手投足都像个坐在大城市藏书馆里的学者。  
他与诗人相谈甚欢，笑起来让他饱经风霜的脸上皱纹更深。他的怀里抱着一个乐器，引起半藏注意的正是这个乐器。  
乐器长得和诗人手中的诗琴有些相似，但琴身是小一些的方形，琴杆却长得多，令人惊奇的是它只有三根弦。  
源氏觉得它似乎和半藏曾经说过的一种津罗乐器有些类似，于是又看向他。猎人似乎察觉到了他好奇的目光，不可置信地嘟囔道：“三味线……”  
中年人和诗人也注意到了看向他们的目光，于是停止对话抬起头看着半藏和源氏笑了笑。  
半藏离开舞池朝两人走去，源氏也跟了上去，他看到半藏双眼中的光芒，仿佛猎人看到的不是一个简单的乐器，而是关于津罗的诸多往事。  
“请问，”源氏听出半藏语气里的不确信，“请问这是三味线吗？”  
中年人露出了惊喜的表情：“是的，这就是三味线。你认得它？真难得，我以为草原上的津罗人都搬到亚坎去生活了。”  
“并不是全部。”遇到同乡人让源氏很高兴，主动向着中年人行了一个礼，“我是源氏，这位是半藏。”  
半藏颔首行礼，中年人也回应了：“在下名叫左近。你们是兄弟？”  
面对左近的提问，源氏眨了眨眼睛露出不解，他看向半藏，猎人替他回答了：“巧合而已。我们半个月前才认识。”  
“这样，失礼了。”左近笑着道歉，亲切地拍了拍旁边的位置，“二位要不要坐下来？难得在这片广阔的草原上一次遇到两位同乡。我想尊敬的诗人大人不会介意多两个人交谈的。”  
“当然不介意，左近先生。”一旁的精灵诗人友好地回答道，部落里没人知道他的真名，于是都用卡诺尔——“黑曜石”来称呼他，“我很高兴能够与三位交谈。”  
源氏和半藏在一旁坐下。源氏觉得自己盯着三味线的目光一定被左近察觉了，因为当他抬起头时，对方正似笑非笑地看着他：“你看起来很年轻，源氏。你是在津罗出生的吗？”  
“是的，只不过离开津罗时差不多只有三岁，”源氏回答道，“所以对津罗印象不深。”  
“难怪了。”左近点点头，“你是第一次见到三味线吧？”  
“只是听说过它，”源氏婉拒了左近递给他的乐器，他对乐器可一窍不通，“它真的只用三根弦就能演奏美妙的音乐？”  
“当然。如果可能的话，我愿意献丑弹上一曲，不过现在……”左近说着看向欢乐的中心，布满皱纹的脸上是欣慰的笑容，“现在不适合。它的音色太寂寥，不适合现在快乐的氛围。”  
尽管好奇三味线演奏时的声音，源氏还是没有一再请求。几个旅行来的矮人成了庆典的中心，他们用装满酒的杯子相互碰撞，用随身的武器和餐具演奏起节奏欢快的音乐，并合着音乐，唱起一首通用语编成的歌，歌词可以说通俗甚至有点儿粗鲁，但在这儿没人介意，反而被逗得哈哈笑。  
源氏听他们唱到“一脚踢到马屁股”时忍不住笑出了声，左近则再次看向他：“你的家人还告诉过你哪些津罗的事？”  
“是我自己向别人打听的。”源氏停止大笑，转头看向左近，“阿姨她不喜欢提起津罗的事。”  
“啊……抱歉，我理解，”左近听出源氏话里的意思，没有再提起关于家人的话题，“津罗是我们的故乡，而这个故乡如今太沉重了。我二十一年来也见过几个津罗的人，他们大都不愿意提起关于津罗的事，可故乡终归是我们不可避免提起的话题，毕竟它是几个素昧平生的人之间仅有的联系——诗人大人，您为何会愿意向别人提起家乡？”  
“我想是因为怀念，提起家乡让我感到自己离它不远，”被称作卡诺尔的叆陆精灵回答道，“并且坚信总有一天能够回到那儿去。”  
“您说的很对，诗人大人。”左近点了点头，“人们提起家乡，是因为相信总有一天能够回归故里，可津罗人不是。”  
左近从衣服里掏出一杆烟，问他们是否介意，三人都摇摇头，左近点着抽了起来，袅袅青烟很快消散在夜晚的空气中。  
“其实说来，故乡离我们并不遥远，从这儿出发，沿着商道一路向东，越过龙栖山再走不远就是津罗，最快的马连夜不过五天的功夫，”左近朝地上磕掉烟灰，黑色的眼睛眯起来，凝望着东边，“可它又那么远，躲在高墙后面，一场灾难让它变成了永远的历史，它是我们永远无法回归的土地，这就是他们拒绝谈起津罗的原因。”  
“那您呢？”源氏忍不住问道，“您提起津罗难道不会难过吗？”  
“当然会了，”左近皱着眉，语气却很轻松，黑色的略显出疲惫的双眼里有着复杂的情绪，源氏从中看到了对家乡的怀念、对往事的思恋，还有一些试图掩盖的情感，源氏不明白是什么，“不仅是悲伤，还有恐惧、害怕……二十一年前，我可是亲眼看着那些东西从海上出现，毁掉了我的家……”  
“从海上出现的东西？”半藏抓住了话语的重点，暂时撇开了对家乡的缅怀，抬头问道。  
左近只是一口一口地抽着烟，并不急于回答半藏的问题，矮人们跳上了摆放食物的小桌，相互挽着跳起舞来，拍手、歌唱与欢笑衬得他们四人尤为沉默，格格不入。  
左近终于不再抽烟了，他磕掉烟灰，开口说话，嗓音因为烟草的熏陶而格外沙哑。  
“我至今仍然记得当时发生的一切，包括所有细节：钟声，尖叫，大火……我需要说明，我只能告诉你们我所看到的，这一切的起源我也不明白——也许没有一个津罗人明白。  
“我家在赤间一个临近海港的镇子里，祖辈都是为本地区编写区志的学者，我们的家，也是附近几个村镇唯一的藏书馆。事情发生的当晚——我永远都记得——是盂兰盆节，也就是通俗说法的夺魂夜。这一天你们知道，除了胆大的守卫和神官，没人敢在太阳下山后出门，这是无论人类、矮人、精灵还是兽人，无论任何信仰的人都一定会遵守的事，所以家家户户门窗紧闭。我在地下室抄写一部早年的历史记录。血月的夜晚向来很黑暗，外面风也很大，透过地下室的通风口，我甚至连老鼠的声音也听不到，外面只有一片死寂。夺魂夜一向如此，但这次我觉得有所不同，说不上来原因，后来我才想起，风这么大，远处竟然听不到一丁点儿海浪的声音。  
“大约过了子夜，灯台的火苗剧烈晃动，开始地震了。不算严重，水杯里的水晃了晃，我的家人一个都没醒来。不久后，寂静里终于又有声音了，是港口传来的钟声，虽然不够响亮，但在这个夜里已经很突兀了。  
“钟声五下一个间隔，是起火的信号，所以我停下笔警惕起来，然而外面还是很安静，没人敢在夺魂夜出门。后来终于有人忍不住出来了，接着我听到了尖叫声，凄厉到毛骨悚然的尖叫，在这个死寂的深夜听得人脊背发凉。终于，镇上的钟也响了，有人在大喊，我仔细听了听，他要我们走出屋子赶紧逃命。我以为是大火蔓延过来了，可是镇子离港口还有短距离，之间虽然隔着一片树林，也不会这么快就来的，但我还是尽可能地收拾重要的书籍和家当跑了出去。  
“我的家人比我出来的还要早，我跑出来时就听到姐姐的尖叫，她指着港口的方向。我就扭头看了一眼。说真的，血月的光线实在太暗了，但港口一片明亮，那儿燃烧着不祥的火焰。”左近停顿了片刻，吸了一口烟，好让自己能冷静地讲述接下来的事，“火焰是蓝色的，你们能信吗？蓝色的火焰，整个港口被蓝色的火焰吞没了，还有……”  
左近又停下了，源氏看到他拿着烟的手在发抖，脸上并不轻松地笑了，仿佛在嘲笑自己此刻的软弱似的。  
“抱歉，每次想起来总会这样。这可能是我一辈子的噩梦了……我还看到别的东西，就在海岸线上，在火焰的衬托之下，太暗了，我看不清，但我确信那些东西不是我所知道的任何怪物，比起它们，什么尸鬼、女妖，都不值一提，它们的模样……我不确定，我想不起来，记忆里只有它们是模糊的，我只知道它们面目可憎、狰狞，就像是我一辈子所做过的噩梦的集合体，这片大陆上绝不会有这样可怖的怪物，任何记录都没有。有人看了一眼就大叫着头也不回地跑了。它们太多了，有十几只、几百只，而且不断地从……我不知道，似乎是从海平面上钻出来，它们那么庞大，海却连一丁点儿水花也没有，仿佛什么东西在海面开了口似的。它们一定从很久以前就藏在幽魂海的深渊里，等待着时机，然后在这个血月，时机到来，它们便悄悄爬上了岸……  
“更可怕的不止如此，天空也变了，星星全都不见了，血月变得很亮，好像整个大地都变成了红色。乌云流动得很快，层层叠叠，像是要塌了似的，它们在掩盖天空最上面的东西，更多邪恶的东西……我不知道是什么。家父尖叫起来，口吐白沫，嘴里不断地嘟囔着没人懂的话语，我们带着他离开了。我们撤出镇子不久，镇子就烧了起来，蓝色的火、红色的月亮，还有火焰中的怪物，它们发出叫声，很多种声音，都是从没听过也没法模仿的声音，我也找不到词汇去形容那个声音的恐怖程度，这简直是我见过最怪异的景象……  
“我们一路逃跑，甚至连头也不敢回，军队被派出去阻止那些怪物，但家父不让我们进城避难，他认为坚实的城墙也不能挡住这些东西，我们只好听从父亲的话继续向王都逃离，我们离开赤间的第二天，那座城市被怪物突围了，化为一片火海，我们再也不敢停留，没日没夜地逃——事实上我们也没法分清昼夜了，从那一晚上开始，天空看不到太阳，只有黑云压在头顶，抬头就能看到不祥的紫色闪电。家父同样不允许我们进入王都。我们大概是第一批逃出津罗的人，直到我们逃出边境才停下休息，但家父的疯狂已经让我们害怕，不久后我们翻过了龙栖山，在一个游牧部落暂住，几天后，我们收到了津罗……津罗灭国的消息。”  
左近的故事讲完了，但沉默依旧停留其余三人之间久久不散。源氏悄悄地瞥了半藏一眼，猎人的神情瞬间凝重了，他低下头，痛苦地皱着眉，两只手都紧握成拳头。看到这些的源氏觉得自己应该给予他一些支持，可手蜷起又松开反复多次，手微微抬起在半空悬停了半晌，最后放在半藏的手腕上。对方朝他转过头来时，他挤出一个勉强的笑容。  
沉默持续着，在矮人唱到第三首临时编曲填词的祝酒歌时，精灵诗人才开口说话。  
“听说当时闻讯而来帮助津罗的人有很多，许多声名在外的勇士和法师……法师们将灾难勉强控制在了津罗的国土内。三年后，亚坎的皇帝才想起这片满目疮痍的土地，他命人筑起高墙，他的法师们宣布这片土地今后将由亚坎看守，并宣称这片土地再也无法让人居住。”  
“真的无法再居住了吗？”源氏急切地问道，诗人则摇了摇头：“法师们是这么说的。他们说什么以太，什么虚空之门，什么被侵蚀的水和土壤……我听不懂，法师总说这种用词晦涩的话。简而言之，他们一致认为，即使赶走那些怪物，那儿也没法再住人了。”  
“我为每一个津罗人的遭遇感到抱歉。”诗人转向左近，“我没有体会过失去家园的痛苦，但我希望你能收下我的歉意，抱歉没能及时为你们提供帮助。”  
“别这么见外，诗人大人，您能聆听我的故事已经是对我极大的帮助了。”左近疲惫地说，在吐出一口烟后，他像是把刚才的恐惧和悲伤连同烟雾一起散在了夜风里，重新露出笑容，“每一次提起家乡我都会感到难过，但我还是主张把我的故事告诉别人，还有我年轻时的见闻和看过的故事。津罗的结局是令人痛心的，但它不该被忘记，不管是美好的回忆，还是应当吸取的教训。也许我们永远回不到家乡，也许百年后再也不会有人以津罗人自称，但至少也要把津罗的故事传下去。津罗不该被遗忘，这也是我这个文绉绉的书虫唯一能为家乡做的事儿了。”  
左近看了看源氏和半藏，又转向精灵：“再次感谢您的聆听，诗人大人，我有个不情之请，希望您在听了我的故事后，把它讲给别人，如果能做一首曲子就再好不过了。”  
“这正是我的意思，左近先生，”精灵翘起薄薄的唇角，“如果您能多说一些的话就更好了。”  
“太好了，”左近也笑了，他转向半藏和源氏，“其实我来草原不久后，有了写书的打算，我想把我自己的、别人告诉我的关于津罗的故事编纂一部书，虽然跟着他们东奔西跑很少有能执笔的时间，但我已经完成一半了。不如就挑几个里面的故事告诉你们，怎么样？”  
左近的话让源氏很快把刚才的悲伤抛到脑后，他替左近斟了一杯酒，像个孩子一样调整坐姿，探头期待着左近接下来的故事。  
左近讲了很多关于津罗的轶事，不同于半藏讲给源氏听得那些，左近的故事更加市井和琐碎，尽是些津罗人经历过的趣事和百姓口耳相传的逸闻，就连半藏也听得有些入神。  
“……这就是人们所说的鹰吞川的由来。”左近抽了一口烟，为故事画下句号。晚会已经接近尾声，矮人们不再大声唱歌了，挤挤挨挨地坐在一旁，听部落里的人吹着兽骨笛，用蛮语唱一首古老的叙事歌谣，歌里唱着一个魔鬼和一面魔镜，最后魔镜被勇士们击碎，碎片落在了甘喀罗，化作了“黑雾”莫多加。  
“时间不早了，”左近说道，“明天我们还要启程去霜月角，得早点休息了。再讲一个故事就休息吧。”  
原本源氏还露出了意犹未尽的表情，听到左近的话又笑了，两眼放光等着游学者开口说话。左近皱着眉，拿着烟斗的手托在下巴上，手指轻轻敲打脸颊，思考了一会儿：“让我想想该讲个什么短一点儿的故事……那个不行，我想留点儿悬念在书里面；那个太长了……有了，我就讲个关于津罗王室的流言怎么样？”  
源氏露出了一些抵触的情绪，但左近不以为意，也许他在太多津罗人脸上见到过类似的表情了。  
“关于我们这位津罗最后的统治者，从他继任开始民间就流言不断，他一辈子没什么可圈可点的政绩，也没干过什么伤天害理的大事——除了他最后对国家的背叛。他是在太无能了，以致于民间关于他的事尽是些惹人发笑的荒唐事，听说名取比留间那儿的人还给他起了个外号，叫‘丑角国王’。关于他的外号的故事还是先不说了吧，这次要说的是跟他相关的一个耐人寻味的王室传闻。  
“没有哪个国王没一点儿风流史的，他也一样，民间知道的他的私生子就有三、四个，可他哪个也没认。那么多的情人里，只有一个姑娘被他宠爱有加。有人说这个可怜的女人是贵族之女，国王接她进宫只是为了不让自己的亲信颜面扫地；有的说这个女人是富商的女儿，国王为了钱，而她的父亲为了权；也有人说她无钱无势，只是个普通女人。总之，国王爱她胜过了以往任何一个情人，甚至当着王后眼皮底下把她接到了宫殿里。  
“你们觉得这个女人可以从此荣华富贵？可是好景不长，这个可怜的女人刚刚怀孕就失宠了，国王把她丢在冰冷无人的楼阁里无人问津，最后她死于难产。  
“但是据说，据说孩子活了下来，即使国王已经忘记了他和他的母亲，人们都说他还活在深宫中，只不过也是不得善终，有人说他死于王都失陷时的宫殿大火，但更多的人说，这孩子还没有名字就被太子杀了，因为太子担心今后他会争夺继承权……”  
“太子没有这么做。”半藏在这时打断了左近的话，反驳道。源氏从故事中回过神来，他感觉到半藏的语气莫名地强烈，有些担心地望着他，猎人因为他的视线而缓和了情绪，顿了顿，恢复平静的语气。“他也没有死于大火。我听说，二王子一直活着，王都失陷时，有人受太子委托把他救走了。”  
左近并没有因为半藏的语气而不悦，托着下巴饶有兴趣地思考片刻：“关于这个故事我听过很多个版本，但你的说法我是第一次听到，我会记下来的。你知道后来发生了什么吗？二王子后来去哪儿了？”  
源氏也向半藏投去追问的目光，半藏看了他一眼，源氏觉得他好像松了一口气：“没人知道他去哪儿了，但据说还活着。”  
“应该在草原或亚坎的某个地方活着吧，”源氏安慰似的说，“希望他也能过得好。”  
“希望每个津罗人都能过得好。我们太需要好事来弥补伤痛了。”左近笑着举起酒杯，做了一个祈愿诸王祝福的手势，将美酒一饮而尽。  
接下来几人就散了，源氏和半藏向帐篷走。源氏实在太在意半藏在刚才谈话中表现出的反常情绪，于是叫住了他，问他是否还好。  
猎人走在他的前面，听到他的话回过头来，一言不发地走向他，抬手猝不及防地抚摸了他的脸颊。  
粗糙掌纹碰到皮肤时源氏想过闪躲，但身体并没有做到，他呆在原地，任半藏的手掌摩挲他的脸，半藏凑的很近，源氏能闻得到他呼出的酒液的香气。猎人狼头帽下的表情令他费解，半藏注视着他，目光中充满爱怜和悲伤，他不明白猎人为什么对他做出这样的表情。他觉得半藏也许是喝醉了，在半藏的手指第五次抚过他的眼底和眉毛时，他装作不知道自己的心脏快要跳出心口的样子，鼓起勇气问道：“怎么了吗？”  
半藏没有立刻回答，狭长的眼睛一遍遍扫过他的脸，然后摇了摇头：“没什么。”  
话音落下的同时，半藏转身走开了，好像一切都没发生似的。

/  
帐篷外的音乐打断了源氏的回想。演奏音乐的似乎是一种他从没听过的乐器，音色有点儿像吟游诗人的诗琴，音调像他听过的亚坎来的弦乐器，但是又有明显的不同，这乐器有着尖锐单薄的声音，每个音节都茕茕孑立，让人联想到华丽但冷清的事物，首先进入脑海的是实花阿姨，在源氏的印象里，她曾是这样一位美人。他还想到了别的，比如……  
樱花。  
是用津罗语书写的这个词。对源氏来说，念准这个词的发音不是那么容易，他说了太久的蛮语。樱花的样子他也不甚清楚，在他的记忆中，只有大片大片的淡红，像低矮的云朵一样，但他觉得樱花给人的感觉就是这样的。  
他揭开帘子，确定太阳还很低，这让他庆幸自己昨晚没有贪杯。他起得和往常一样早，头也没有感到昏昏沉沉，不必面对安娜阿姨那令人难忘的醒酒药的味道。  
乐声的源头就在他的帐篷外，当他把视线转向声音的方向前，已经有人发现了他并道了一声早安，他朝着打招呼的游学者看去。  
“左近先生。”源氏回道，然后他看向另一个人，那人怀中抱着昨晚左近带来的三味线，乐声就是它发出的，这让他倍感惊讶，“……半藏先生？”  
这位莫多加的猎人抬起头来看着他：“吵醒你了吗？”  
“不，我是醒来才听到的。”源氏在他们身边坐下来，想起头发还没整理，用手随便拨拉了几下，“我以为您又回森林去了。”  
“醒来时我看到你还在睡，所以先出来了。放心吧，我答应你留下来的。”半藏解释道，伸手做了件让源氏惊讶的事——他将手放在源氏头上，揉了揉源氏的头发，“昨晚没休息好吗？”  
头上的重量让源氏半天没回过神来，想起昨晚半藏粗糙的掌纹划过脸颊的触感和他的眼神，源氏红了脸，赶紧摇了摇头。半藏放下了手，源氏才发现手掌的温热填补了他因为梦境而产生的空落感，令他产生一种模糊的、似曾相识的感觉。  
源氏听到自己松了一口气，立即冲半藏笑了：“没有，睡得很好——您会弹三味线？”  
“不……只是懂一些皮毛。”半藏谦逊地说，“以前……有人教过我一些，我也只会这首曲子。”  
“已经非常好了。真没想到‘黑雾’莫多加的猎人大人就是一位津罗人，还会弹奏三味线！”左近赞赏道，继而神色变得宽慰，“这首《樱花》，是家母生前最喜欢的曲子。听到它就想起津罗。白头的羽留宇山和山下的樱花……只要看过一次就再也不会忘记。  
“真想再和你们多聊聊津罗的事，但时候不早了，那群酒鬼差不多醒酒了，我们该启程了。”左近拍拍屁股站起身，接过半藏递给他的三味线，将它仔细地装好，朝马棚走去。  
马棚附近有不少为游侠们送行的族人，黑色斗篷的游侠们戴上兜帽，跨上他们高大健壮的坐骑，整装待发。左近也上前将三味线放进马鞍后方的包裹中，其中一个身材高大的挞罕骑手朝他打招呼：“可算来了，大学究，就差你了。快收拾好，头儿要等不及了。”  
“我还不是为了等你们醒酒。”左近回敬道，双手迅速地调整好了鞍座。  
“您还会回来接着讲故事吗？”源氏上前问。最近对他的问题报以犹豫：“这可难说，我不确定还能不能回得来。”  
挞罕骑手朝地上啐了一口：“呸，不过是去霜月角跟半龙人打仗，你却说得像我们去送命似的。”  
“哈哈！抱歉，拉图，我不是这个意思。”左近笑着看向源氏和半藏，“我是说，我们可能会在霜月角待很久，也许要到炙月结束、龙脊重新冰封，而且回来时很可能不经过这儿，毕竟半龙人不会听我们的使唤……这样吧，源氏，你看得懂津罗文字吗？”  
“会一点儿，但是不多。”  
左近不等他说完，就转身从包裹中抽出一本羊皮书册递给他：“这本书是我当年从书库里带出来的，里面记录了很多津罗的故事，送给你了。”  
“真的？太感谢您了！”源氏并不客套，双手接下了书，书的确看起来有些年头了，墨水颜色淡化，纸张起了毛边，但被保养的很好，连一点儿霉斑和虫蛀的迹象也没有。  
“看不懂的地方，我想猎人大人会告诉你的。”左近说完慢悠悠地跨上马背，其他游侠已经启程了，走在后面的拉图正在催促他，“源氏，我很欣赏你对津罗抱持的兴趣和好奇心。我曾见过一些和你差不多大的津罗人，他们对津罗一无所知，也对那个回忆甚少的国度毫无兴趣，你不一样，我希望你能继续保持下去。永远别忘记你是个津罗人，永远别忘记你的故乡是那片开满樱花的土地！”  
“我不会忘记的，左近先生。”  
左近笑了笑，朝他和半藏做了个再见的手势，催促着马匹前进，棕色的马急不可耐地迈开马蹄，追上了他的队伍。  
目送游侠骑兵的漆黑队伍远去，源氏转向了半藏，而半藏一早就若有所思地看着他了。  
“怎么了？”  
“我在想，也许你和左近先生是对的。”半藏看了看他发亮的眼睛，又将视线移向游侠们远去的方向，“津罗不该被遗忘。”  
“那么……”源氏笑了，“您愿意教我津罗的文字让我看完这本书吗？”  
“当然。”  
半藏朝他笑道。

/  
一零三三年，昼弭月第十一天。  
和她想的一样，鸟兽是最先察觉到异常的。  
一群渡鸦怪叫着从她身体两侧飞过，逃也似的朝她身后飞去，她集中注意力，以免被仓皇的鸟儿撞到。为了尽快穿过卢赞的荒漠与甘喀罗的草海，她已经飞行了近十天时间。旅途一开始总是风平浪静的，直到即将抵达目的地，她才意识到，野兽都在朝着与她相反的方向奔逃。  
她拍打翅膀，让伊莉尔的呼吸助自己前行。风把她的思绪带回十天之前，一切始于那声属于库洛诺阿的呼唤，永恒的龙王让她飞起来，展翅高飞，跨过丘陵与原野，直到大陆尽头，飞到那祖拉姆的土地去，那里的子民需要她的帮助。  
她询问永恒的龙王，是什么令他们陷入苦难，黄沙却只是平缓地流着，呢喃着，沙沙作响……  
于是她飞离了自己守卫的神殿，启程当天的夜晚恰是夺魂夜，卡瑞娅的腥红左眼注视着幽暗的大地，城市与村庄皆门窗紧闭，看不到一丝光亮。人们总说，这一晚是“灰袍寡妇”奈热伽出巡之夜，阴灵降临，尸鬼苏醒，妖灵会从废墟中爬出来吟唱惑人的歌谣，但她知道这一夜不止如此，高天的空气中有潮湿的味道，有东西从幽魂海的深渊中醒来，在这一晚悄悄爬上了岸。  
在她飞过最后一座山峰时，混乱的气流打断了她的回想。自这一刻起，风似乎被一种邪恶的力量掌握在了手中，乱流里夹杂着令人战栗的气味，晴朗的高天变得阴沉，狂风吹走了一切生机，地上的森林、纵横的河流都变成了死者的坟墓，某种邪恶的力量吓走了所有的生灵，死寂渗透进她的身体，无声地向她传达某种危险的信息。  
远处的天空遍布黑色的云，仿佛漆黑的巨石一样，随时都会坠落下来将地上的一切砸个粉碎，其间有不祥的闪电。也许是离得太远，她听不到雷声。为了躲避狂风和也许会被狂风吹来的雷电，她降到了低空，身下显得窄小的商路上，车马载着难民缓慢行进，稀稀落落的逃难者出奇地安静，再向下飞一些，她就看到了他们恐惧彷徨的表情，就好像奈热伽刚刚从他们面前走过，摘下了灰色的兜帽，让他们看到了那张可怖的脸似的。  
商道的指路牌伫立在分岔路口，她看到上面的文字，国境线就在前方，再过不久就会抵达“雪国”津罗的边界。  
临近国界的地方有火光和聚落，是一群人临时搭建的营地，中心聚集着一群人。她再飞低一些观察了片刻，营地没有旗帜也没有卫兵，除了零星的难民，不同的衣着也让她确定这些人并非来自同一个组织，她甚至认出了其中一些人的身份：卢赞众城邦的巫师、库伦的矮人、雇佣兵、贤者之塔以及阿珂兰的法师、都教圣骑士……于是她拍打翅膀降落在地化为人形，没人因为一只鹰落在地上变成了人而感到惊讶，这儿有得是能变成动物的家伙。  
她戴上兜帽来到人群边缘，来自东陆各地的人正在一名首领模样的精灵法师的领导下商量对策，他穿着的青色长袍和腰间的法术书令她认出了他，他是来自亚坎帝国贤者之塔的法师，也是赫赫有名的诅胤八贤者之一，祁沧澜。  
这位极负盛名的法师正在向在座的列位法师与勇士分享他的情报，她听到他说起亚坎的动乱以及皇帝与议会拒绝救援的意愿。这让她明白来自亚坎的人为什么如此零散，他们都是自愿而来，并非出自帝国的命令。  
“各位，”她听见精灵用严肃的口吻说，“想必在座的大部分人已经从魔网中察觉到了异常。十天前的夺魂夜，一股强大的力量出现在幽魂海的深渊中，而你们也知道，上万年前，诸王将何物丢进了深渊，而此物又囚禁着怎样的东西。如今，这股力量破坏了这个沉在深渊中的东西，打开了虚空的大门。”  
“千户之门？”她听到有人诧异地叫出了声，“不可能，千户之门……不可能！阿布拉斯石碑早就沉底了，伟大的贤龙祖拉姆看守着它，没有人能——”  
“巨龙们四百年前已经离开大地，旧神造物早就没人看着了。”另一个人沮丧地说。  
“虚空的裂痕已经开始扩散了，情报称在裂痕中看到了眷族，我很难确定下一条裂痕会带来什么。”祁沧澜面色凝重，用词十分谨慎，“留给我们的时间已经不多……”  
此时一声大喝打断了精灵的演说，众人纷纷向声音方向看去，一名衣着普通的男孩正朝这儿不慌不忙地走来，身后有一名法师在追赶：“快回来，孩子！这儿太危险了，不是你该来的地方！”  
男孩并不理会劝告，他面色沉着，径自朝祁沧澜的方向走去，他穿过人群时，一名亚坎的法师拦住了追赶他的人：“让他进来。”  
“但是他……”  
“他不是普通的男孩，这孩子是代行者，你追赶的是阿夏茨的德让·库玛大师，诅胤八贤者之一，刹那伽的领袖、原初的幻象、心灵大师，巨龙飞升以来最——”  
“多余的介绍就免了，大人。”尽管男孩有亚坎人的典型样貌，讲出的通用语却带有阿夏茨人特有的腔调，嗓音低沉得不像个少年。他转向祁沧澜，精灵面对他恭敬地行礼：“库玛大师。”  
“很久不见了，奥术的主人。”代行者点点头，“在这种生死攸关的时刻，你的老师又在哪里？”  
“老师并未回应召唤，大师。自上一次伊阿会面后就再也没见过他。”  
代行者像猫一样眯起眼睛，表现出了些许不满：“看来也等不及他来了，继续吧，奥术的主人，这儿由你指挥。”  
来自亚坎的精灵点了点头，朝向众人：“在我们交谈的时候，虚空之痕却没有停下脚步，它们正像疫病一样蔓延开来。第二次上古之战的悲剧也许会重演！为了洛伦及盖拉德拉，我需要各位的帮助。伟大的法努士·雷戈尚在西陆，无法为我们提供帮助。但有你们在，我们就足够控制裂痕的扩散，为此，我们必须将津罗半岛与大陆完全隔开。”  
“您的意思是建立一个国家大小的法术阵，”当中有人说，“一旦法术阵成型，确实能够禁锢任何东西甚至虚空裂隙，但里面的人怎么办？”  
“我们不需要进去。”祁沧澜回答道，“‘奥秘之卷’赋予我们的使命是阻止虚空裂痕的扩散，津罗人的救援会由津罗国王和他的军队负责。”  
那人点了点头，对祁沧澜的回答很满意。精灵便继续说下去：“我们应当相信津罗的国王和军队会救助他们的子民。建立一个国家大小的法术阵需要大量的时间和消耗，我知道，这是一个艰难的决定，但为了整个大陆的安慰，我们必须做出一些必要的牺牲……”  
“够了！”她再也听不下去了，“亚坎帝国已经放弃了援助，而你们面对其中数以万计的生命，竟然只想出了将他们关在里面送死的主意？”  
此话一出，在场的所有人都看向她，其中不乏质疑与轻蔑的眼神，更是有人上前一步反驳她的呵斥：“注意你的言辞！在你面前的可是诅胤八贤者之二的德让·库玛和祁沧澜，你又是谁，难道你能想出更好的主意吗？”  
“该注意言辞的是你！去他的诅胤八贤者！如果不能拯救生命，拥有与诸王相同的力量又有什么意义？”她愤恨地站起身来，用法杖敲击地面，用力扯下兜帽，露出眼角的刺青，“我是库洛诺阿的仆人，沙之萨满，库洛林的猎鹰，安娜·艾玛莉！你们还有谁要说话吗？”  
尽管她的名号并不为大多数人所知，但她的刺青和彰显的身份令她赢得了尊重，反驳她的人退却了，为首的精灵与少年都向她行礼：“请恕我等无礼，沙之萨满。”  
她厌恶地摆了摆手，盯着面容冷峻的黑发精灵：“伟大的奥秘大师、祁沧澜大人，告诉我，是什么让你做出这样的决定？”  
名为祁沧澜的精灵接下了她全部的目光，冷静地向她陈述：“恕我直言，沙之萨满，如果不这么做，侵蚀也许会进一步扩大，为了东洛伦的安全着想，这是最好的选择。”  
“对你来说，与大陆的安危相比津罗几万人的性命不重要吗？”  
她大声地质问道，然而这并不能让对方胆怯，优雅的精灵仍然不卑不亢地陈述着。  
“拯救平民会花去大量的时间，我们不能这么做。万物皆有价，伟大的萨满，为了防止虚空裂痕的进一步扩散，津罗人的生命是我们不得不付出的代价……”  
“好一个万物皆有价，奥秘大师，看来贤者之塔的教育让你学会了什么叫铁石心肠。难怪你能弃你那些饱受奴役却奋力反抗的同族于不顾，和所谓蓝血的亚坎人为伍！”她用嘲讽的语气直指精灵的要害，她看到他冷峻的面容有了一丝动容，觉得他很可悲，忍不住露出了嘲笑的表情，“去完成你的计划吧！我要进去解救那些仍然存活的人，有谁跟我一起吗？”  
她环顾众人，然而有的人回避她的目光，有的人仍然不屑一顾，让她感到可笑又可悲不止是祁沧澜一个人。  
“知识与优越感真是污染了你们的脑子。听着，我不管你们听从了谁的召唤，诸王、贤龙，或是奥秘之卷，但你们是一群这片大陆上最优秀的法师、贤者与勇士，诸王与龙赐予了你们能力与责任，此刻你们响应了召唤，来拯救这片大陆，同时也有责任去拯救每一个大陆上的生命！万物皆有价，没错，伟业也伴随着牺牲，但一个真正伟大的人能够用最少的牺牲去做出最伟大的事。我们有能力去拯救更多的生命，我们为什么不呢？这片土地曾是他们的家园，换作你们的家乡，你们也会弃之不顾吗？”她大声地说着，语速因为激动而变得很快，她从不知道自己能用这么快的语速讲出通用语，“伊扎里斯、弥缇斯，还有诸多卢赞城邦的贤者和勇士们，当年卢赞是一片荒无人烟的沙漠废土，只有永恒的龙才能够居住，而你们面前这片土地的主人，伟大的祖拉姆将雨水、河流与智慧赐给了卢赞，你们难道不心怀感恩吗？”  
这时一个声音反问她：“没人见证库洛诺阿与祖拉姆的誓约，连精灵也没见过，也许是个传说呢？”  
“难道你们就因为它是传说，而放弃拯救生命吗？”她瞪向那个人，那名法师立刻将脑袋缩了回去，“往日之事交给往日去见证，我现在只有一句话要问诸位，到底有没有人愿意跟我一起去拯救津罗的人民？”  
“俺，还有俺的战士们，伟大的萨满。”  
安娜向声音的方向看去，但没有看到人，当人群分开，她看到了一名全副武装的矮人，他的身后跟着十几名同样全副武装的矮人。  
她松了口气，朝矮人行礼：“感谢您，告诉我您的名字吧。”  
“俺叫戈德温·战锤，来自流淌黄金的王国库伦。”矮人粗声粗气地介绍道，“萨满，你说得对，这是津罗人的故乡。第二次上古之战让俺的先辈失去了昔日的家园，这件事被俺们世代流传，津罗人失去家园的痛苦俺们最能也最应该理解。俺们不是懦夫，让这群贪生怕死的精灵、兽人和人类见鬼去吧，俺们要进去杀个痛快！”  
“伊扎雷的女儿们听从您的差遣，大人。”以头巾蒙住面庞的伊扎里斯的女巫们上前一步，向她致敬。  
“弥缇斯的战士和术士现在也听候您的指派。”像是不甘示弱似的，弥缇斯人也宣誓效忠，随着两大城邦接连表达了意愿，从卢赞而来的人纷纷站在了她这边。她一个一个地表达感谢，心里却知道这些人远远不够，自遥远的卢赞而来的人实在太少了，这十几个人并不足以提供足够的帮助，何况为了确保这些支持她的人的安全，她还需要留下几人在外面参与魔法阵的构成工作。  
所幸还是有其他地区的人也站到了她的一边，阿珂兰的自由法师、都教的骑士和一些她并不清楚来历的勇士和法师。最后一个上前来时，向她深深地鞠了个躬。  
“伟大的萨满，我很希望能够与您共同进退，但我想必须有人留在外面照顾后方提供支援。无论如何，请您相信我，我支持您的做法。”  
“谢谢您，我理解。我不会让这些人全都随我一同，您说的对，得有人留守后方。”她轻轻弯腰回礼，接着看向祁沧澜，“剩下的人都决定留在后方建立法术阵，是吗？”  
“我不会说您的想法是错的，但在我看来，将津罗隔离是首要任务。”祁沧澜回答道，“我不知道沙子是如何向您传达库洛诺阿的命令的，不过看来您与我的使命并不相同。请记住，您有五天的时间，第五天太阳西斜之时，无论津罗的人是否全数撤出，我们都将封闭法术阵。”  
“我会的。”她回答着，心中却暗自替自己捏了把汗，她明白五天的时间远远不够，以平民的脚程和速度绝不可能在五天内全部撤离津罗，她必须抓紧时间。  
“要我说，”在她转身要离开时，祁沧澜在后面叫住了她，她回过头，这名亚坎的精灵用黑色的双眼看着她，仿佛已经预见了她及她的同伴们的命运，“这毫无意义，您这是带他们送死。”  
“那就让他们的牺牲都算在我的头上吧。”她悲壮地说道，“诸王和巨龙知道该如何惩罚我。”  
她化作了一只猎鹰，带领她的队伍朝津罗进发。

/  
噩梦。  
这是当她翻越一座山时，面对眼前的景象所联想出的第一个词。天空比她在国境线所看到的更加昏暗无光，沉甸甸的积云中有无数可怖的暗影穿梭着，紫色的闪电不时照亮它们的部分身躯，但只是这些就够了，一瞬间的光让她看到了云层中游弋的可怖之物，在这一刹那她几乎恐惧得无法说话。  
她在心中祈求着巨龙的保佑，很快冷静下来，她的同行者们也向天空看去。  
“不要看！”她握紧了手中的法杖，同时也感受到自己双手的颤抖，“不要抬头去看。记住你们的使命，鉴定你们的意志，不要害怕，不要犹豫，也不要有哪怕一丝一毫的好奇。”  
她不知道自己为什么会有这些想法，只是内心求生的欲望让她这么做。  
他们到达王都的同时，虚空裂隙与怪物也逼近了。镇守王都的将军接受并感谢了他们的援助。她登上城墙的瞭望塔，看到远方山与天空的交界处几乎漆黑一片，在这之中有点点光亮不断闪烁，她知道那并非星星，也不是明灭的火焰，而是虚空裂痕在开开合合，无数可憎的怪物正通过这些短暂的门降临在津罗。山下的森林着火了，但这些火焰不属于这个世界，它们是阴冷的蓝色，拔地而起的火苗如同尸体上起舞的阴灵，在层层叠叠令人不寒而栗的蓝色火焰中，有无数庞大的黑影张牙舞爪。  
和她一同见识到这一切的将军不禁倒吸了一口气，她听见他用沉重异常的声音问她：“我们该怎么做？”  
“拖延时间。”她听到自己坚决地回答道，尽管连她自己也不认为能够做到，“侵蚀离王都还有段距离，我们会建立防御，直到所有人都撤出津罗为止。”  
她说出这句话后不久，就在瞭望塔上亲眼见到了可怖的景象：城下的村庄在怪物来袭前居民就已经撤离，冰冷的蓝色火焰裹挟着黑压压的恐怖怪物，如同海怪搭乘着巨浪，一瞬间吞没了整个村庄。  
她不禁心生恐惧，发觉发生在津罗的一切已经超出了任何人的极限。  
察觉到这一点的并非她一个人，在城墙守卫战时，她和其他法师站在后方提供支援，一名伊扎里斯的魔女在与城外的怪物对视了一眼后崩溃了，大声地叫出某种语言，不是龙语，不是精灵语，也不是卢赞任何地方的方言，甚至不是她所知道的任何一种语言。魔女发出的声音难以模仿，这种怪异又刺耳的语言像咒语一样喷流而出，她察觉到了一丝不妙，命令旁边的士兵捂住魔女的嘴将她打晕撤下前线。  
“亚述在上！”与她一同参与东部城墙防卫的戈德温·战锤看着被扛下去的魔女，一边指挥投石车，一边摇头问道，“她刚刚到底讲了什么？”  
“我也听不懂。”她朝塔下的矮人喊，停顿的间歇，她念出一段咒语，震开了试图靠近城墙的怪物们，“但我肯定，让她念完那段话只会让我们更麻烦！”  
然而这件事只是他们在城墙守卫战上的一场插曲。她不知道他们坚持了多长时间，可能是一天，也可能更长或更短，没有人去翻动沙漏，更没有人为他们报时。她在瞭望塔上站得双脚麻木，两侧的法师们的魔法频率也明显慢了下来，可怪物却无穷无尽、来势汹汹，它们身后还有从未停下脚步的虚空裂隙。她很清楚，这场消耗战他们注定会失败，他们必须在筋疲力尽前撤离城墙。  
撤离的消息比她预想的要早，传令兵神色慌乱地爬上城墙，对将军说了几句话。她远远地看到将军铁青的脸色，大声地朝士兵们宣布撤离。  
她终于得以挪动僵直的双腿翻下瞭望塔。路过将军身边时，她被将军叫住了。  
“带着您的人快逃吧，萨满大人。”她注意到将军似乎在短时间里老了十岁，冷汗顺着脸上的皱纹流下来，“西南部城墙被突围了，守卫西南城墙的人全都死了……怪物马上就要进来，再守在这儿毫无意义。”  
“还有比这更糟的事儿吗？”她看出了将军脸上的尴尬和愤怒，提问的同时握住了手中的法杖和剑，告诉自己更糟的事她也挺得住。  
“陛下——这个懦夫，他弃国而逃了！”将军咬着牙，握着刀的手颤抖着，刀刃在刀鞘中撞击，发出响亮的声音，“之前他把重兵都集中到王宫保护他自己，现在他一定知道了亚坎拒绝救援的消息，所以带着财宝和王后王子跑了，也许临走前还在王宫里放了把火。王宫的所有人都逃跑了，他还让禁卫为他开道，截断了平民逃难的路，让他先行出城！”  
将军说了一句津罗语，她听不懂，但明白他在咒骂。  
“请您带着您的人和平民一起走吧！只是不要把国王的事告诉别人，这件事让士兵知道的越晚越好……”  
“您和您的士兵怎么办？”她问道。  
“我们会垫后。所以不能让那些兵现在就军心涣散，就算国王放弃了国家，我们也会抵抗到底，如果这场灾难如您所说，我们除了挣扎无能为力，我也会与津罗共存亡。走吧，萨满大人，请您保护那些平民离开。”  
她点了点头，将佩剑收入剑鞘，用手在胸口划了祝福的符号。  
“愿库洛诺阿引导您找到光的所在。”  
她说完就化作了猎鹰朝撤离点飞去，身后的将军抽出了刀，朝着他的士兵竭力嘶吼，下达命令。她身下的城中，士兵们仍在第二道防线布防，浑然不知他们的国王已经狼狈逃离王都。西南部的城墙已经被毁坏，大片的石砖坍塌下来，那些无法描述其形貌的可怕怪物从缺口涌进来，黑压压地，像伤口溃烂的脓。而山丘顶上的王宫则陷入一片火海，但那却不是蓝色的，而是正常的红色火焰。  
看来津罗的国王宁愿王宫付之一炬，也不愿意留给怪物和趁火打劫的人。她心里想着，逐渐降低飞翔的高度。她带来的人差不多也已经回到撤离点了，她要跟他们会合。  
就在她下降的过程中，看到有一个人正朝着和其他人相反的方向、朝着着火的王宫纵马狂奔。  
她立刻调整朝向，鼓动翅膀朝那人俯冲而去，坠落在地变成了一团黑色的烟雾，接着又很快凝聚回人形。  
“别再向前走了。”她命令道，“怪物已经突破城墙，王宫已经失火，你不该回来，快和其他人一起离开！”  
马因为她的突然出现而受到惊吓，大叫着停了下来，坐在马上的是一名少年，手中握着对他而言有些不合适的长弓，见到她的人形后，他才放下了上弦的箭，看着她愣了一下，随即问道：“您是前来帮助我们的法师吗？”  
“是的。”她焦急地回答道，“但现在不是说这个的时候，孩子，掉头离开，这儿……”  
“请您帮帮我！”  
她抬起头，少年的额发被汗水黏在脸颊，他表情痛苦地祈求着，眼睛里突然湿润了，好像她的出现给了他希望似的。  
“军队……守卫王宫的军队都跑了，侍从和护卫也没人肯听我的，我只能一个人去……”少年断断续续地陈述着，她勉强能懂少年在说什么，“我没办法了，我必须去救他，我必须去救源氏！我答应要保护他！”  
“王宫已经着火了，快走吧！”  
“他跟实花阿姨在一起，他们可能还活着，但是被困在里面了……求求您，帮帮我，我一定要找到他！”  
她看了一眼远处的防线，黑压压的怪物还在第二道防线处，她不知道军队还能抵抗多久，一旦国王弃国的消息传遍前线，恐怕防线也就不攻自破了。难民还在撤离中，抵达国境也需要时间，她时间无多。  
握紧了手中的法杖，她咬牙坚定了决心。  
“我没有太多的时间，必须要快，”她感到自己在苦笑，“带路吧，孩子。”  
“谢谢您！我是津罗国王仁武王之子岛田半藏，您的恩情，我——”  
“我是安娜·艾玛莉。感谢就留到我们都逃出去吧。现在我需要您的带路，津罗的王子殿下。”她打断了少年的感谢，又变成了猎鹰，少年点点头，用手抹了一把脸，鞭策他的坐骑朝王宫狂奔。  
王宫早已因为大火而空无一人，重重燃着的帘帐与倒下的梁柱阻挠着他们的道路，她用法术为他们开路。火焰愈烧愈烈，如果不是她魔法的保护，他们早就被浓烟呛得倒下了。在她看来找到活人的希望几乎为零，可她还是紧随半藏的步伐，学着他用津罗语呼唤。  
火焰的噼啪声掩盖了他们的呼唤，连她自己都听不太清自己的声音，他们小心翼翼地穿过宫殿，躲过可能会断裂下陷的地板，却没有得到任何回应，也没有见到除了尸体之外的活人，时间在一点点流逝，宫殿发出欲将坍塌的轰鸣，她想劝少年放弃，但半藏在她开口前转向了某个方向。  
“那边！我听到哭声了！”  
她还没来得及迈步，半藏已经朝那儿冲了过去，全然没有注意到头顶的梁柱断裂朝他掉落下来。  
“当心！”  
她冲过去的同时做出手势，嘴中默念出咒语，在燃着的梁柱砸到半藏之前震开了它，停下脚步的半藏回头感激地看了她一眼，朝着声音的方向继续冲过去，她也跟了上去，并在一片空地上发现了活着的人，那是一名女性和一个约莫三岁、正在大哭的孩童，他们显然是半藏正在寻找的人，少年狂奔而去，抱住了惊讶的女性和女性怀中的孩子。  
她听到少年的哭声，顿时百感交集，想起自己因为这趟使命之行而丢给丈夫照顾的年幼女儿。感动很快就结束了，她很清楚自己已经消耗了很多力量，再在大火里待下去，她难保自己还能不能站着回到国境线。擦掉额头因炙烤而冒出的汗水，她勉强俏皮地打断了三个人的温情场面，带着他们离开皇宫，好在半藏的马健壮又结实，它载着三人，在她的保护下朝撤离点奔去。  
难民已经全数撤离，城门前寥落的人影让她意识到自己带来的人也已经牺牲大半，令她感到无比的揪心。溃逃的士兵比难民逃离的还要迅速，守在城上负责关闭城门的成了她认识的人，当她飞近时，才听到大嗓门的矮人戈德温高兴地朝旁边的弥缇斯巫师喊叫。  
“……俺说什么来着？她肯定会回来的，她还带着别的生还者！嘿，萨满大人！”  
她发出一声戾叫以回应矮人的呼唤，随着她和马匹穿过高大的城门，矮人也挥手下达了命令：“关闭城门！现在该撒丫子跑啦！”  
她的同行者们纷纷跨上了马匹，但她看到半藏放下了实花和源氏，让二人上了其他的马，她困惑地降落下来，落在马头上。少年明白她的困惑，朝她深深地行了个礼：“感谢您帮助了我，感谢您救了我的弟弟和实花阿姨，现在我得走了。父王与母后必须有人保护，在这种时刻，我得在他们身旁。但在这之前，我还有一个不情之请，希望您帮助他们离开津罗，带他们到一个安全的地方生活，您是一个值得信任的人，我希望您能保护他们。”  
她点了点头。  
少年笑了，他转过头，握住另一匹马上的幼儿的手，幼儿的脸上留着许多被泪水冲刷过的烟熏痕迹，亮晶晶的双眼看着半藏：“哥哥？”  
“活下去，源氏。”她听到半藏对幼儿轻声说，“我一定会找到你，所以我也会努力活下去。”  
“哥哥？哥哥你去哪儿？哥哥！哥哥你要去哪儿？”  
半藏催促马匹朝着另一条路的方向奔去，她的队伍也启程了，名为实花的女性怀中的幼儿仍然伸着手，随着半藏的远去，他发出撕心裂肺的哭声。  
“带他走！”  
她振翅起飞，少年的马绝尘而去，很快就不见踪影，只有他的呐喊传到她的耳中。  
“让他们活下来，让他们活下来！”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 释义：  
1.“千户之门”阿布拉斯石碑是旧神沙布利·科斯的造物。沙布利·科斯传说是一团长有许多眼睛的黑雾，是无尽世界的穿梭者，洞悉万物并知晓抵达万物的方法。它的每一只眼睛都窥探着某样东西，而它的石碑能够打开位面通路，只要拥有咒语，石碑亦能召唤任何伟大之物。诸王在上古之战时用石碑反向囚禁了沙布利·科斯，并将石碑丢进幽魂海的深渊，由巨龙祖拉姆守卫着。  
2.一零三三年，躲在太阳上沉睡的旧神阿波瓦塔斯引诱诅胤八贤者之一的“天选之人”梵期前往幽魂海以窥探旧神的秘密，进而打开了阿布拉斯石碑，意识到沙布利·科斯即将回归的梵期以肉体为代价毁灭了石碑，虽然阻止了第三次上古之战的爆发，却使得次元裂隙爆发，进而吞没了整个津罗，而他本人的灵魂也漂流在各个空间无法回归星球。这便是津罗灭亡的真相，然而这件事并不为平民所知，而是作为一件不可告人的丑闻被奥秘之卷隐瞒了下来，就连身为库洛诺阿祭司的安娜也并不知晓。  
3.六九三年，旧神戈尔莫格希恩苏醒，巨龙与精灵、人类联合将它击败。这一场大战被称为“第二次上古之战”。永恒的戈尔莫格希恩被从高天上打下来，带着洛伦大陆中部一起陷落沉入海底，使得洛伦大陆被一分为二，同时也毁灭了中洛伦许多国家，如今这片水域叫做眠厄洋（Me’jya，龙语，意为禁忌的大海），建立其上的反魔法区阻隔了东西洛伦的所有法术流动。  
4.奥秘之卷（西洛伦语Arcane Scroll）是管理东西洛伦大陆法师的组织，该组织信奉法王伊阿，不涉及任何阵营，不管束任何思想，一切以保证魔法的传承及魔法的声誉为上。  
5.城邦伊扎里斯及伊扎雷的女儿们谨以致敬《黑暗之魂》。  
6.夺魂夜是实月的最后一天至昼弭月第一天的那个夜间，每年的这一晚，天空的月亮会变成红色，是每年唯一可以预测到的月神之怒（血月）现象的一天。这天人们相信是异界之门洞开的日子，这一天晚上人们紧闭房门，在门前摆放食物，并在太阳下山前熄灭所有的灯火，以防鬼魂发现家中有人。


End file.
